Sasuke's Resolve
by L. E. Mentol
Summary: SasuSaku- With all of his memories sealed away, can Sasuke be re-accepted into the village he had once called his enemy, and can a certain pink haired kunoichi find another chance to make him fall for her. No memory Sasuke means slight ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story of Mine hehe, let's see how it turns out. :)**

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This thought never really crossed my mind. It seemed pointless at first; why would anyone purposely weaken his or her body? It didn't make sense. But for now I have to face facts.<p>

It was the only way.

By choice, I would never return to Konoha, not until my revenge was met. However, this feeling of solitude has become more apparent to me for some time now. After Madara was killed by Naruto, I was freed from him and Kabuto's grasps, but I was then left alone for real this time, the last Uchiha alive.

I had meet Itachi on my way to the battle field where Madara was facing Naruto, I couldn't believe it was him, I was overcome by joy, but that quickly faded into disappointment once again; that I wasn't able to kill him, that even with my new eyes, he was able to get me caught in his genjutsu. There he told me everything; the real everything. The one thing he didn't tell me was who Madara really was, he claimed it didn't matter right now.

I was finally able to see my brother again, to tell him how sorry I was, not soon later though, his whole figure began to peel.

He ordered me to return to the village. Who can really deny a man's dying wish?

I told him I would, somehow, just for him.

And like I said, by choice, I would never return to that place; even if _she_ begged me.

So I figured that this would be the only way, to force myself into returning. It was in the Uchiha scrolls. I would've taken it into account earlier but the whole concept seemed so pointless. This jutsu was designed take away any learned techniques of the user. Basically forcing me to start again from square one. Ridiculous, right?

I've always thought so, but right now I don't feel like I have much of a choice. After this jutsu takes effect, my body will feel defenseless forcing my mind to want to return to the nearest village from where I am right now; Konoha, for protection. There were also some side effects to this jutsu, most of them unknown to my clan.

I had set myself one mile south from Konoha's gates two days ago. I'm actually going to do this.

It's for my brother, it's for Itachi, I kept repeating in my head.

With a final sigh, I knew it was time.

"Fire style: Flame Cleansing Jutsu," I muttered.

I felt the green flames consume my entire body, it wasn't painful at first but it won't be long until the pain did arrive. Most of the side effects mentioned had to do with the fact that the performers had broken their focus with the jutsu because of the pain they felt. I was determined to see this jutsu till the end. I had to.

Finally, I felt the pain. It was unbearable, I felt my muscles tightening as I resisted any movement that could interrupt the process. I expected the pain in my arms and legs but not the pain in my head. I simply took it as a sign that I was close to done with the jutsu. With a last push of sheer effort, on my part, I let the whole flames consume me inside and out before I finally broke the jutsu.

I gripped my head tightly as I tried to stand. There was a sharp ringing in my ear; I could almost feel it move my brain.

_This couldn't be right_, I thought to myself as I gripped my head tightly.

I took a shaky step forward, only to find myself lying on the ground; small black spots began to cloud my vision, without a second thought I let the small darkness consume me.

.

.

.

_What is this place…_

_Why am I here…_

The seventeen-year-old boy sat up dazed as he took in all the greens surrounding him. As he picked himself off the ground he felt something hooked on his side, his hand hesitantly went to the location of the slightly weighted object attached to him. He let out a soundless gasp when realization came to him.

A sword…

He slowly pulled the suspicious weapon from its sheath; its thin blade gleamed in the sun. He tested out it's sharpness on a near by shrub, he flinched at the sound of the blade cutting through the air. Before even retreating his arm the whole top of the shrub fell to the ground. He stared dumbfounded at the branches on the floor; he couldn't think of a reason why anyone would need such dangerous weapon, even more curious why he even had it with him. Carefully placing the blade back into its sheath he began to try and find his way out of the thick forest.

He examined every angle of the small clearing he was in. His best choice was to travel north he didn't need much knowledge of the outside for that. He cautiously stepped into the trees that blocked the northern way; he figured that since he had that sword he might as well use it.

He once again took the blade in his hands and swung at the branches in his way. If it dulled it wasn't really something that concerned him. He went forward until he found himself in front of a small secluded, but very busy food stand. He eyed it curiously before putting the sword back into place and walking towards the stand.

The smell of food overwhelmed him, but he felt something in his mouth that hated the overly sweet smelling buns that were coming from a man in front of him.

He sat on an empty stool, and he curiously gazed around and noticed the feeling of being watched. From the corner of his eye he noticed the three women that were in the small stand, one behind the counter and the other two eating, were smothering him with their eyes.

His eyes squinted into a frown once his gaze meet those of the women, whose only reaction was to swoon more on the boy before them. Having had enough of the starring women the boy decided to turn back and find someone that had information that he so desperately desired.

From the curtains that obviously lead to the kitchen a small old lady emerged, she had on an apron full of grease and soup stains and a frilly bonnet. He beckoned for her to come close, trying his best to keep his clueless expression.

"What can I help you with, child?" she asked nicely.

He let out a sigh, "I seem to be a little lost, can you tell me where exactly this place is?"

The old woman eyed him suspiciously before replying, "Well that's a shame, but right here, we are just outside the borders of Konoha."

_That name,_ thought the dark haired boy, _It sounds so familiar, but I'm sure I've never heard it before in my life._

"What direction is that village?" he asked again after a slight pause.

"Keep going down north, you should be able to see the gates in about a thirty minute walk from here," the woman watched as the boy stared down the path she had pointed out, there was something awfully familiar about that boy, like he was supposed to be found for something bad, but as she spoke to him she didn't sense any bad vibes from the boy, like his whole essence was covered with sheer innocence.

"Young man," she said, regaining his attention to her, "What's your name?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but found no voice or answer to her question. The thought of who he was had never come to mind, after all the fact that he was lost seemed more important than knowing who he was. He didn't even realize that he was… supposed to be anyone. Knowing who you are just came naturally, something hardly anyone considered, but he… he didn't know.

_I don't know…?_

_I don't know._

The woman looked at the boy carefully, watching as his brows pushed together in a concentrated frown. Had she said something offensive? She didn't understand but he did seem very out of it.

"Excuse me, son?" she asked again, not knowing whether or not she should shake him.

She saw him stiffen slightly before he dipped his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. She felt pity for him at this stance, she didn't know why but he had the stance of a shamed little kid. But her pity grew more when he slightly lifted his head, and with wide eyes that were filled with so much confusion he said, "I… don't know." And he began to walk.

She stared after him, worry surrounded her but she couldn't ponder over it for long, "Kami, bless that child," she said before she went back to her shop's kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll? Interesting? Weird? Good? <strong>

**It won't get any better if i know nothing. Review. :)**

**-Ira**


	2. Chapter 2

**REMEMBER: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

The winds were peaceful this afternoon; the sun was at its high, giving off gentle warm rays on the skin of the villagers. The chatter among the villagers was in perfect harmony with the chirping of the birds that continued to flutter around so aimlessly. Joyful laughter of the children echoed through the streets as they ran about chasing after one another.

From a lone standing tree you can see the masked Jonin relaxing for the afternoon, his book over his face as he slept. It had been awhile since the village was this peaceful, he thought to himself.

Above the stoned face of the Fourth Hokage, lay Naruto Uzumaki. It had become a daily routine for him; climbing up the monument just to be able to talk to his father, it was a kind of comfort for him. He had someone to talk to incase Kakashi-sensei was to busy to do so, or if topic was too prone to provoke his pink haired teammate's anger.

"And yeah old man, that's basically it," he patting the stone beneath him, "But like I said to Sakura that day and now I'm promising to you too, and mom, I will bring Sasuke back to the village." He said throwing a fist into the air, "After all he did fight by our side the remaining of those white things that were still left," his gaze lowered, "He just disappeared after that." With a sad smile he stood up, "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow tou-san," he waved at the stone face and hopped down onto the village.

It's true; the teme did disappear after helping defeat the rest of the Zetsus that were there. He was sure that Sasuke would return after that; he hopped too much. That day, they had both met up with Sakura when she saw that he wasn't tied up or even drastically injured, she hugged the Uchiha. At that moment was when Naruto's hopes soared through the roof when he saw some emotion enter the eyes of the dark haired boy as the girl hugged him tightly. However, that probably made the whole thing worse when he left without saying a word to the two teammates. Tsunade still kept the ANBU black ops outside the perimeter of Konoha; she still didn't trust the Uchiha to not try anything against the village. They were assigned to capture the Uchiha if they saw him near the village. They had little hope that the Uchiha would even consider coming close to the village, but it didn't hurt to take precautions.

Naruto found himself walking towards the Village entrance, his head still bowed down as he pondered through the events in the recent past. He didn't even notice the commotion that had erupted near the gates.

"Let go of me!" He heard someone shout, _That voice… _"I said that I didn't do anything!" _It has to be him…_ Naruto thought as he raced forward, pushing through the crowd of people that had suddenly formed.

Once he was through the crowd his eyes widened; there he was. Being held by two masked ANBU ninjas was his best friend; Sasuke Uchiha. He had stopped struggling against the grasp of the two ninjas that held him to look at the blonde before him. Giving him a glare he snapped at him, "Who the hell are you?"

He watched the expression of the blonde falter slightly after he said those words, "What do you mean who am I?" his hands clenched into fists, "Don't act stupid Sasuke!"

The glare on the boy's face deepened at the sound of that name, "God, would people stop calling me that! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, hell I don't know who he is or what the hell he did, but I'm not him!"

Naruto saw the certainty in the eyes of the raven haired boy in front of him. How could this be, his missing best friend seems to believe that he didn't know him, or who he himself was.

"He's been saying that since we captured him," one of the masked men said, "We saw him coming towards the village."

There was a pause as Naruto continued to eye his glaring friend, "Have you told lady Tsunade?"

"Were going to report to her as soon as…"

"What's going on?" they heard their current Hokage yell through the crowd. As soon as her eyes landed on the Uchiha her eyes narrowed, "So you decided to make your move Uchiha?"

The boy let out an annoyed groan, "Like I've been saying, I don't know who that guy is!" he said thrashing against the hold of the men detaining him.

Tsunade's frowned at the Uchiha who was now kneeling on the ground from the force of the ninja that were holding him. Like Naruto, she saw nothing but sincerity in the boy's eyes.

"Then tell me," she walked closer to the boy, "Who are you?"

"I'm…" she saw his glare vanish from his face, replaced by nothing other than confusion, "I don't know," he said with lowered eyes.

Murmurs echoed through the still gathered crowd surrounding them. The Godaime's eyes widened at the statement, it seemed unbelievable, yet there wasn't a single trace of fib in his voice or eyes. However, it was wiser to make sure that he wasn't lying,

"Take him to Inoichi, have him see how much of this is true," she ordered the masked men.

"Hai!" they both said before disappearing with the still down looking Uchiha.

Naruto stood there, still starring at the place the three men once were. He just couldn't wrap his head around that fact. After all his friend was back, back in the village, back into they're lives!... But, he also didn't have a clue of who he was.

"Tsunade," he said still not looking up, "Is it possible for him not to remember anything?"

The woman beside him sighed, "I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough."

"Is Sakura-chan back from her mission?" he asked in a low voice.

"She should be back by tonight," her gaze went towards the village gates, "Hopefully we'll have this resolved before she gets here."

There was a beat of silence before Naruto spoke again, "Can I be there while you guys check?"

"Of course."

**With Sasuke…**

Who am I?...

The stares these people are giving me; their judging me. Why? I don't know these people, yet I let myself shrink under their gaze.

I have nothing to feel guilty of. Whoever this Sasuke Uchiha is, he's not me; I'm certain of that. I may not know who I am, but whatever that guy did seems to be something way beyond something I could be capable of.

I mean, their treating him like a murder or something.

These two guys wearing animal masks pulled me, and too kindly, through a dark corridor. It was cold, way too cold. I doubt complaining about it will make them turn up the heat. One thing though, they did take away that sword I had on me, it still gave me the shivers just thinking about that thing.

I looked up a little and saw some sort of light at the end of the hallway, a bit too bright for my eyes that had barely gotten used to the darkness.

"Inoichi," the guy on my left spoke, "By orders of the Godaime herself you are to inspect this boy's mind."

My mind…

I heard a low gasp in front of me, lifting my head enough to see a long, brownish-blondish haired man standing before me. His eyes were wide as I stared back, completely confused. Of course it would soon be replaced by full annoyance.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

Can't people get it through their head that I'm not that guy… well I hope I'm not.

I sighed in annoyance, as the two men tugged to a chair. I rested my arms on my thighs, there was really no point in resisting, I'll just end up making it worse for myself.

I listened to the men mumble to themselves in a corner, every now and then they would give a glance in my direction.

Now that I think about it; why did I feel the need to come to this village? From what I've seen I knew no one here and no really seems to like me all that much, then again that could be from them thinking I'm this Sasuke guy.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the blonde man called.

I let out another annoyed sigh not even bothering to look up, "I'm telling you people I'm not him."

I heard his steps going behind me, "We'll see just sit back for a minute."

Releasing a heavy breathe I did as I was told. I left a gloved hand cover the top of my head, and before I knew it everything had gone white.

**With Naruto…**

Just as the two blondes entered the room was when Inoichi had preformed his jutsu. Sasuke's body was limp on the chair, his eyes rolled back as the man went through his mind.

"He's not in pain is he?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No," Tsunade replied, "He's just in a dead state right now."

Not even five minutes late was Inoichi back to reality and Sasuke was gasping for air, "The hell was that?" he gasped.

Inoichi had an odd look on his face as walked over to the Hokage in the room.

"His memories don't go farther than just about an hour before this time," he said lowly.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm positive," he spared a glance back at the huffing Uchiha before continuing, "But there was a seal in his mind, something I've never seen before. I tried to unlock it, but it's almost like it was being guarded by some great kind of chakra."

"So what, it's true that Sasuke doesn't remember a thing about himself?" Naruto bursted out.

"Apparently yes, he has no memory of anything," Inoichi confirmed.

There was a slight bit of joy that overwhelmed Naruto at hearing that. Sasuke can finally start from square one, he can start over. And not knowing who the Uchiha's were or that he was even one could be good for him. They can be Team 7 again, all of them Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and… Sakura… How would she react to him being back, since he disappeared that day she's become a little cold towards him and the others. It was actually starting to scare him.

"Well what are you gonna do about him, granny?" Naruto asked softly.

She pondered over it for a while. Having the Uchiha fully regain his memories wasn't really in the best interest of the village, but she knew that if she said that out loud Naruto will give her hell. "I'm putting you in charge of him," she said as she began to walk off, "Anything that happens now is your responsibility."

He stared with disbelief at the woman leaving the room with a carefree wave. Soon the other men left the room as well, leaving Sasuke and Naruto there.

"So, what up Sasuke?" he said trying to kill the silence that had descended over them.

"Stop calling me that, it got annoying," he muttered under his breath.

Naruto sat cross legged on the ground, "Well I can't call you anything else; that's your name."

He showed a toothy grin as he saw the Uchiha before him give out some sort of pout, "If that's my name it's a little weird," then a glare formed on his face, "How do you even know me?"

His grin increased, shockingly, "You're my best friend here, and my old teammate, how could I not know you?" he said getting up, "Besides, I'm in charge of you until you start to remember some stuff."

The raven haired boy looked up, his eyebrow raised with some mockery, "So you're in charge of me?"

"Yup!" he replied his grin still in place.

"Really? Because, no offense, you kinda look like an idiot."

…

_He doesn't even remember me and he's already calling me an idiot,_ Naruto thought to himself as he slid back down to the ground, "You're still a teme, even without your memories," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i'll leave you guys with that! Tell me what you think. Any types of comments are gladly appreciated! Arigatou Gozaimasu!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

******-Ira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember i DO NOT OWN NAURTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

ENJOY! :3

* * *

><p>Just an hour after the Mind inspection, the blonde and raven haired boy found it notably obvious that walking around the street of a busy Konoha was more trouble than they originally had thought it would be. Like before they were giving the pair, mostly Sasuke, hard glares, though and some looks of concern.<p>

"There has to be some other way to travel around here," Sasuke muttered, "Without getting eye raped."

"There could be, but that would require some kind of disguise," Naruto replied right beside him.

The dark eyed boy groaned, "I don't really feel like looking like an idiot in front of people who already seem to hate me."

Naruto's eyes swept over the towns people, _Yup, they enjoy to watch,_ "They'll get used to it."

Sasuke released an annoyed sigh. Despite being glared at, this place wasn't so bad. It had a calmly aroma surrounding every corner of the streets, even the alleys seemed pleasant enough to take a nap in.

He still, however, hadn't gotten it into his head that his name was Sasuke, as the blonde beside him told him. If he was, why on earth would he leave this place, it was almost perfect.

"Hey…" he began then realizing that he hadn't really heard what his name was.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto," the name like the village gave him a familiar feeling in him, "Why did I leave this village anyways?"

He noticed that Naruto had tensed beside him, glancing over to him he noticed a frown forming on his face, "What makes you think you left?" his tone lacking the usually cheerful one he had since he had met him.

"Well, I found myself outside of this place, so I just assumed–"

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly, "it's not important right now."

"Are you s–"

"Let's figure out where you're gonna be staying," he replied, taking bigger strides with every step.

Sasuke quickly caught up to him, "Don't I have a place here?"

"Oh right," he had almost forgotten about that, "It's this way if you want to see it," he pointed in the direction.

Sasuke looked towards where he was pointing at, all he saw was more people, "I'm guessing it's further down."

"Kinda, but if you want to avoid the stares of the people," in a blink of the eye the blonde was gone, leaving a confused Sasuke in the middle of the street.

"What the?" he muttered looking all over the place.

"Up here!"

Looking up the raven haired boy's eyes widened at the blonde on the roof, "What the heck are you doing up there?"

"If you want to avoid the people staring," he motioned to the roof tops, "this is the better way."

"How did you even get up there?" he shouted back at the blonde.

Naruto's face twisted into one of shock, and disappointment, "Are you serious?" he said hopping back down beside Sasuke, "You even forgot that?"

"Well considering the fact that I'm asking, I would say that I have," he muttered sarcastically.

Naruto groaned, "Ugh! This sucks!" he whined, "How are we gonna spar then?"

Sasuke felt the stares of the villagers at Naruto's outburst, "Spar? I'm pretty sure fighting is something I'm against."

There was a minute long staring contest between the two, Sasuke looking a bit uncomfortable under Naruto's pedophile-ish stares, "Well, now I think we need Kakashi."

Sasuke blinked, "Kakashi? Who's that?"

"This might get annoying," Naruto muttered, "He was our sensei."

Sasuke hummed, trying to recall the name, "I can't say that I remember him."

"Ugh, it doesn't matter right now," he positioned himself near a low roof, "We'll talk to him later, right now up you go."

The teen looked confused at the blonde as he cupped his hands together, "Really? The roofs?"

"I'm hoping the experience will help some memories get through," he motioned to his cupped hands.

With an annoyed sigh, he complied. Once both were on the low roof, Naruto led the way. Stepping onto slightly higher roofs until they could see the whole village. Apparently Sasuke was too concerned with trying to keep his balance that he hadn't noticed how high they had gotten. He stood dumbfound that the sight of the colorful village he was able to see all the way across to a rocky mountain where he saw five heads carved into it. He recognized the woman on the far right after all she had his head examined. The others though he hadn't seen.

"Who are they?" he pointed towards the heads.

Naruto looked up and a smile spread across his face, "They are the past Hokages of Konoha," he held his head high, "Strong and power men, and Granny Tsunade too, all who had defended the village with their life."

The way Naruto's face lit up just talking about the men didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, who stood there just watching the rest of the village. "Okay!" Naruto announced, "Now that you've seen the village as a whole," he point to an apartment building on the far east of the village, "That's where you're house is at," Sasuke looked towards the building, struggling to find some sort of connection to him and the house, nothing sparked in his mind, "How about a race?"

That caught Sasuke's attention, surprisingly, "To my… house?"

"Yup," he smiled again, "Through the roofs."

"The roofs?" finally Sasuke looked down and realized just how high they were from the ground, and the fall didn't look all too soft, "Are you insane!"

"No," he said hoping to the next roof, "Try it."

Hesitantly he jumped following suit to Naruto, except wobbling slightly at the landing, "See it's nothing," Naruto commented going to the edge of the roof, "Once you start picking up speed, you'll start thinking nothing of it."

"So what? Become one with the wind?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"A little too monkish but yeah," Naruto leapt off, "We're not betting anything because I know I'll finally win this time!" he called over his shoulder.

Sasuke gazed down the gap between the roofs, "Just one slip and I'll be in the hospital…" he muttered to himself. Taking a few steps back he jumped to the next roof, he hadn't known of the strength in his legs as he saw the height of his jump. Landing with bent knees hr felt the thrill of it; it was something new to him like a new found freedom. Quickly searching around for a blonde head he leapt roof to roof actually managing to catch up to him.

"So you lied about not remembering?" the blonde called out tauntingly.

"Idiot," he continued to jump, "This is just – whoa!" he yelled out when his foot didn't land fully on the roof's edge making him slip down towards the alley floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled turning back fast enough to see Sasuke's foot disappearing into the roofs' gap.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, I was supposed to be taking care of him!_ He yelled at himself. As peeked down to the gap only to see empty ground. "The heck…"

"Naruto, I thought Lady Tsunade put Sasuke under your care?" Naruto whipped around to see his old sensei on the other roof top with a gasping Sasuke at his feet.

"Kaka-sensei!" he breathed a sigh of relief, "You nearly killed me! You too Sasuke! Falling like that!"

Sasuke shot him a glare, while still trying to gain his breath.

Somehow the way Kakashi was using his knee to prop Sasuke up, seemed so familiar to Naruto. He remembered the preliminary rounds of the chunin exams, after Sasuke had won his match, Kakashi appeared from behind the boy, keeping him from falling; just like now.

Once he had regained his breath Sasuke looked up at the man supporting him, he was caught off guard by the mask over his face only allowing one eye to be visible, and his grey hair that looked permanently windblown.

"So you're Kakashi-sensei?"

The visible eye squinted, a sign that he was smiling, "Well, it's nice to have you back Sasuke," his tone then shifted into a more serious note, "So it's true you have lost your memories," he scratched the back of his neck, "I can't remember the last time you actually called me Kakashi _-sensei_."

The raven haired teen frowned; he couldn't have been that rude could've he? He slowly got up, muttering thanks to the older man.

"Anyway," Naruto broke the silence that had descended on the three, "Wanna join us, Kaka-sensei?" the masked man tilted his head, "I was going to show Sasuke where he used to live."

"Are you sure that's wise?" his voice thick with concern.

"What would be the problem?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Kakashi gave each other a last glance before nodding, "Let's get moving shall we?" Naruto led the way.

Sasuke followed quietly, he may have gotten used to freely talking to Naruto but still, anyone else was a complete stranger to him, even if the man next to him used to be his teacher.

They stopped in front of the build he had seen before on the roof tops. There was an open balcony on the top floor, not even pausing Naruto jumped into it. Sasuke's eyes widened this whole jumping thing still shocked him.

"Are you guys even human?" he asked the older man beside him.

He let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, we're special though," he ruffled his hair, "So are you so I suggest you jump in before Naruto gets impatient, and annoying."

"Annoying," he repeated the word, it smoothly rolled off his tongue it held a deeper meaning than what it originally did; that was what his mind was telling him anyway.

Taking his silence as a sign of hesitation Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll jump right behind you in case you slip again."

He jolted upward, and then nodded. He nodded and jumped towards the balcony where Naruto was waving down from.

Luckily he made it, it was odd. Some part of him new that he wouldn't slip, that this kind of jump was too easy, but that part of him was too confident for him to trust fully. Kakashi followed suit.

Naruto motioned to the apartment door right beside him; an odd fan shape symbol took up the center of the door. What was that supposed to mean? He shook the thought away and reached for the doorknob. He was a little shocked that the door was unlocked but he realized that it was more convenient this way.

The door creaked open, and the three remained silent as Sasuke examined the inner house. He stepped inside, looking over the plain grayish blue walls. There wasn't much furniture but everything was neatly organized, from the type of furniture that was in the room he assumed that this was his living room. His stepped forward to the coffee table that rested in the center of the room, running a finger against its surface. He saw the clean dustless trail left behind from his finger; he felt his eye twitch at the sight.

He couldn't help but ask, "Was I a clean-freak or something?" he asked over his shoulder.

Naruto snickered at the question, "I think you still are."

"I'd call it more of a perfectionist than freak," Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"Huh," _Well that explains a lot._

He continued to walk through the house, passing the kitchen that was in no different condition than the living room. It was kind of disappointing to see the whole house like this. It was a great house, clearly you'd have to have some good amount of money to have even been able to live here, but it was so plain, so empty. Nothing other the bare essentials were present. Not a single picture of anyone or anything.

Further into the house he found himself in front of a lone standing door, he knew that it had to be his room. There was no other room left in the whole house. He slid the door opened, and he wasn't surprised by the blandness. He must've been a serious person. His room though did have a great view he noted as he approached the window. From it he saw the whole village, _Maybe I wasn't so boring._

His eyes went down to the thick window silt, where laid a single face down picture frame. He hesitated to lift it up at first; it must've been face down for a reason after all. Pushing all thoughts aside he took the dusty frame in his hand and flipped it over.

In the picture there were three kids, maybe around twelve or thirteen, and one adult. He was easily able to tell which ones were Naruto and Kakashi, he hadn't changed much. The next boy he didn't recognize at all; he was pouty and clearly in bad mood. It then occurred to him that he hadn't looked at himself since he woke up in the forest. Adjusting the glass frame, he took a look at himself for the first time. He had to admit, he looked good, and that boy in the picture looked a lot like him. _Wow, I was serious._ He thought to himself. Then there was the girl between him and Naruto. She was smiling directly at the camera, her cheeks flushed slightly, and then he pink hair… a colorful bunch. Her whole presence in the picture balanced out his seriousness, but he found himself staring at her longer than necessary, he was just drawn on her happy face.

The sight made him want to smile. It looked so familiar, too familiar, he _wanted to remember._

But then something else caught his sight, they were all wearing a metal-plated headband. And they still were, well Kakashi and Naruto, he didn't really know who the girl was or where she was right now.

Looking back at his bed, he saw the nightstand beside it something sent off a glare at the now dimming light that came from outside. Quietly walking to the stand; he picked up the faded blue headband, it must mean something; he looked back to the picture and back to the headband in his hand.

"Naruto," he called out, knowing that the two were outside of his room.

"What happ-" he stopped once he saw what he was holding. Kakashi peeking in as well; both found themselves hoping.

"Who is she?" he asked pointing to the pink haired girl in the picture.

They both looked at the picture, their faces falling into a more serious expression, "That's Sakura," Kakashi said, "She's your other teammate aside from Naruto, the medic of our team."

"Team?"

"We'll get into that later," Naruto said quickly, "But yeah she's great, she's away right now but she should be back by tonight."

"Huh," he gazed at the picture once more before setting it down on the nightstand. His focus completely on the headband as he dusted it off, and tied it onto his forehead, earning shocked stares from Kakashi and Naruto.

"What?"

"The headband," Naruto pointed to his own head protector.

"Well, I was wearing it in the picture and you guys are too," he said plainly, "And since I have a feeling I'm going to be staying here for a while…" he trailed off as he saw the two in front of him smiling widely at him.

"Welcome back teme," Naruto blurted out, Kakashi nodding beside him.

"Heh," he let out a small smile, _It sounds… right._

_._

_._

_._

"Did you hear?" a woman murmured to the other.

"Yes, that Sasuke Uchiha is back!" the other exclaimed.

"And they're letting him roam freely about the village!"

"What is lady hokage thinking? Letting that criminal wander about."

"Shh. They said that he should be counted as a hero, since he helped in the war and all," the woman frowned, "I still can't trust that brat."

"No one will."

The women continued to walk, unaware of presence behind them at the gates of Konoha who had heard every single word they said.

"Sasuke's… back…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've had internet problems. So now I only have internet on my desktop… I hate Comcast. Anyway so yeah, internet won't be much of a distraction, soooo what did you think? Be honest, 0.0<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminder: I OWN NOTHING! … No matter how much I wish.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Night peacefully descended onto Konoha; currently the three men were enjoying a quiet dinner at Ichiraku's. Kakashi and Sasuke eyed the blonde in between then disapprovingly as he loudly slurped down bowl after bowl of the warm ramen.<p>

At the mention of ramen, Sasuke felt somewhat annoyed by the sound of the simple soup, he couldn't explain it to the two why he had groaned at Naruto's cheers for the place.

Slowly swallowing the still too hot ramen, Sasuke had noticed that the stares had died down a bit, _Maybe 'cause its night… _He thought. But then, not even the owner of this little food stand gave him hateful glares, maybe one of surprise, but then he just smiled and told him to have a seat. The girl behind the stand stood wide eyed at him for a second before taking a deep breath and went on to serving them.

"It's actually a pretty quiet night," Kakashi murmured as he leaned against the counter.

With a finally sloppy, loud slurp, Naruto breathed out, "I'll say! There's usually something going on at night right?"

The grey haired man nodded "Looks like people just want to stay at home tonight."

"Mmm-hmm, Say Sasuke," Naruto nudged his shoulder, "Have you thought of where you're going o be staying at?"

He had thought it over but he was still indecisive. He had a perfectly good house where he could stay, it was all paid for and everything. But then there was the fact that it was in need of a good cleaning; he just couldn't bear staying there if he had to sleep surrounded in dust. Naruto and Kakashi had offered to let him stay in their houses but still he didn't fully trust them yet. Sure they were both okay with him, but then they could as well be lying to him about everything so far, _They haven't said much about anything though._

All he had gotten from them was that he was Sasuke, one was Naruto; his best friend, and the other Kakashi; his old teacher. They hadn't wanted to explain more than that.

"I don't know," he said, leaning against the counter, watching out the stand's curtains.

"Decide fast, teme," Naruto waved his chopstick at him, "It's getting late."

"Hn," was his only response, in an attempt to try and hide his uncertainty.

"Well, memory or not, he still has his old habits," Kakashi noted.

Sasuke didn't really get what he meant by that, but Naruto's snickering made it clear that it wasn't really a compliment.

Kakashi hummed, his eye focused on Sasuke, earning a frown from the boy. After being glared at all day by some angry villagers and then gawked at by random girls on the street, being stared at wasn't really his favorite thing in the world; and he wasn't going to make an exception for his sensei.

"What?" he snapped, a little too rudely even for his own liking.

He didn't say anything for a while, and then turned to the silent blonde, "Naruto, tomorrow, take Sasuke to the training grounds."

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"Training grounds?" Sasuke asked.

"Just want to see something," he said simply, as he got up, "See you at eight," he waved the teens off and dropped off his portion of the bill onto the counter.

Naruto stared thoughtfully at the counter, there had been some stuff that he wanted to see to about his best friend, but he knew that if he tried to talk to him, it could possibly trigger something in his mind and make him remember everything. That was one thing that he didn't want happening. He let out a sigh, but then again he deserved to know about these things didn't he? He was no one to control someone else's life, even if he thought it was for the better.

"What are the training grounds?" Sasuke asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh they're," now how to explain this, "Well they're what the name states, grounds for _Training._"

Sasuke gave him an irritated stare, "I'm not an idiot, idiot, and I meant training for what. Is there a war going on or something?"

_Not anymore,_ the blonde thought, "Nah it's just a way to keep in shape and all that."

Sasuke glanced out at the few passing villagers, he gave a bored glance at them all especially the slightly chunkier ones, "Yeah, everyone seems to be in perfect shape," he glanced back at Naruto who had a pout on his face.

"I never said everyone uses them," he grumbled, "Besides only Ninjas are allowed to use the training grounds."

At that Sasuke wanted to laugh, "Ninjas? Are you serious?" he let out a small chuckle, "Get real. If only ninjas are allowed in the training grounds then why is Kakashi-sensei wanting me to go there…" his voice became deep, "You seriously want me to believe that I was a ninja," he shot him a blank look, "That he's a ninja? What's next you're one too?" He shoved himself away the counter, "If you're trying to mess with my already damaged mind could you at least try to be realistic about it, you're making it too obvious," he snapped at the blonde before pushing past the curtains.

"Hey!" he called after him, as he peeked out the curtains he saw that he was heading down the road that lead to the village's gate, "Sasuke, where are you going?"

"That's another thing," he said over his shoulder, never stopping his steps, "I'm not even fully convinced that that's my name," he looked straight ahead, "I may look like that kid, but that doesn't mean I'm him; as far as I'm concerned you both could be trying to use me as a replacement for him."

"What are you talking about, you seriously think we're making all this up as we go on?"

"Maybe," he said still walking, "But relax, I don't plan on leaving," turned to face him, now walking backwards and pointed to his still placed headband, "I told you didn't I? I have a feeling I'm going to be here a while."

With that said, Sasuke leaped up onto the roof tops, still wobbling much to Naruto's amusement. He was told to take of him, but until actual danger arrived, he had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't need it. With or without his memories Sasuke was still able to take care of himself. Though it hurt him that Sasuke no longer held all the memories of Team Seven in his mind, he had to admit No-Memory-Sasuke was slightly easier to get along with.

"Hopefully Sakura-chan will think the same way," he whispered quietly to himself.

.

.

.

Sasuke slowly leapt over the alley ways, walking calmly on top of the roof tops. The night sky, filled with thousands of stars gave him enough light not to trip or stumble on some loose shackles on certain old houses.

He felt at peace now, sitting down for a while didn't seem to be something that he really liked doing, but then he didn't feel like making unnecessary movements. That was the only reason why he wasn't storming across the roofs. He wanted to enjoy this night, taking in everything. After all…

This will officially be his new beginning.

He decided to stop his constant hoping and landed gently on the pavement. He looked around noticing that he had managed some distance despite the little amount of time he had been jumping.

He was still in the village but surrounded by rowed tree behind a solid barrier of cement. Just to his right he saw a small stoned bench. Something in his mind told him that this was a sacred spot, any sound would disturb it. He made his steps inaudible as he approached the lone bench.

He lowered his eyes to it; the whole area around this spot was saddening him. He gently stroked the bench, hoping that some sort of image would return to him, that something would explain this feeling of leaving that entered his whole body.

He slowly sat on the cold surface, laid his head back and closed his eyes for an instant; trying to let his mind find its own answer to everything.

However, slow moving steps entered his ears before his mind could even focus. He didn't bother opening his eyes, he'd just let the villager pass thinking that he was asleep on the bench; it didn't really matter to him the impression the villagers had of him.

He was tempted to open his eyes when he heard the footsteps stop just to the right of the bench, what scared him more was the fact that he was almost certain that the person beside him was a woman. The steps were too, soft to be of a man, and her steps had that distinct sound of a small heal that he noticed not most men in the village wore. Still, he wouldn't open his eyes.

"So it's true," a soft voice spoke from beside him, "You did come back, Sasuke-kun," the way she spoke the name – so sarcastically, so bitterly – made him open his eyes quick enough to dodge away from the gloved hand that came at him.

He rolled away from the girl, from the ground he looked up; not really able to see her face clear enough, for a dark cloud had decided now would be a good time to sail across the sky, but he was able to make out her form. She was small, lean for the most part and judging by the way her hair swayed in the gentle breeze it landed just near her mid-back.

"Who- Who are you?" he asked, still on the ground.

"You really have to ask, Sasuke-_kun,_" she took a few steps forward her hands clenched into fists, "Was there more than one person that you left abandoned and broken on that bench," she pointed behind at the bench.

Now more than ever did he hope and wish that he wasn't this Sasuke, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he pushed himself away from the approaching woman, "I just came to this village."

"Stop faking Sasuke," she finally dropped the taunting suffix, "I don't know how you managed to get back into the village, but you're not staying!" she came at him, her glowing blue fist aimed directly at Sasuke's head.

With speed he didn't know he possessed once again he dodged the fist. He heard the sound of crushing brick looking back he saw a huge crater in his place, his eyes widened at the girl whose fist was still on the ground.

"Seriously, is anyone here human," he muttered out loud, regaining his attacker's attention.

Finally the large cloud had passed from above them and the moon's shine once again illuminated the village, as the light slowly engulfed the girl in front of him, he noticed the strands of pink hair that were flying freely in the wind, she wore knee high, black boots, a light pink skirt split from the sides revealing her tight black shorts with a pouch wrapped around her right thigh, her hands were gloved her right hand still glowed blue, clenched tightly to her sides. She wore a tight sleeveless zippered vest that fit perfectly to her small frame. He noticed how her hair cupped her pale face, and how she like him, Naruto and Kakashi wore the metal-plated head band on her head. And finally her glaring bright green eyes, they gave out so much hatred so much despair yet he could've sworn that he detected some sort of sorrow deep within her eyes.

Just as she once again began to approach him, he cowered back from pink-haired girl. Then, in a stroke of luck, two arms wrapped around her slim waste gaining a hold of her arms as well.

"Stop Sakura-chan!" he heard Naruto yell desperately, "He doesn't remember anything!"

Her eyes widened at the words he had just spoken, her eyes flickered to Sasuke who was still gasping out from their brief encounter. And then it all made sense, the Sasuke she knew wouldn't be cowering in fear at the sight of anyone, let alone the annoying girl he had left crying and begging that one night.

Once he felt that she had relaxed, Naruto loosened his grip on her; though he still kept an eye on her, as he walked around to the slightly scared Sasuke.

_This is supposed to be Sakura…_ his mind went back to the sweet grinning girl he had seen in the photo in his old room, he couldn't tell how that little girl could become into this.

Her eyes were shadowed under her rosette hair. She stood there silently for a while; the only movement was from her hair that still gently swayed in the cool breeze.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto said once he reached him, "You alright?"

He nodded and got up, dusting himself off; keeping a notable distance from Sakura.

After what seemed forever, Sakura finally took small steps forward towards her two teammates. Naruto angled himself to block Sasuke, and Sasuke took a small step back from the dangerous woman before them.

"Its okay, Naruto," she said softly, "I'm not going to try and kill him."

That still didn't make Naruto take down his guard but he didn't stop her from approaching his best friend. Sasuke was trying not to show any fear, he stood straight as she approached him further, he was still unable to see her eyes from her hair.

Once she was face to face with him, she lifted her face; shockingly she was wearing a huge grin. His brows pushed together for the slight second before they both rose in shock at the feel of warm lips against his.

His eyes wide as he stood limp with the girl who had not even five minutes ago attacked him, continued to press her lips roughly against his.

Finally, she pulled away, her face still smiling for another moment, before it went serious again. Just as he was able to ask her what that was for, he felt a sharp pain against his cheek the impact was enough to send him flying against a thick tree. He let out a loud grunt as his back made contact with the trunk.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out, "Sakura stop already!"

"Stay out of this Naruto," she said darkly.

Sasuke was still trying to get control of the pain in his back when he heard her approaching again. His eyes snapped opened. He tried to back away from the almost bipolar girl that was approaching him, but he just kept trying to push back against a steady tree.

She kneeled down to his sitting level, that same smile as before spread across her face, "Two things that I wanted to do," she held up one finger, "One was something I wanted to do since I was little," her face became grim as she held up two fingers, "The other was something I wanted to do since the day you left me on that bench."

"I – I don't-" he stuttered out.

"The fact that you don't remember, doesn't erase what you did," she eyed the metal-plate on his head, "Nor does that make you a part of this village," slowly she reached over and yanked the blue headband from his forehead.

He continued to look up at her, even as she got up and began walking away.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured as she passed by him, not even bothering to stop. His gaze went back to Sasuke who was looking at the ground, his cheek a burning red color. He quietly walked over to his friend.

"Looks like you're staying with me," he murmured.

Sasuke slowly got up, motioning for Naruto to lead the way. Half way to Naruto's apartment, he noticed how pensive Sasuke was being since meeting Sakura, he wanted to say something but really what could he say, he'd never seen Sakura like that before.

Once in the apartment, Sasuke sat on the floor mat that Naruto had set down for him. He still didn't utter a word; he just sat there with a blank look on his face.

When Naruto came into his room with some spare blankets and pillows, Sasuke finally decided to speak.

"She's right you know," he muttered.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I can't remember any of you guys, but that really doesn't erase whatever I did back then," he muttered not looking up, "I have to accept the fact that I am this Sasuke. The one that caused you three so much suffering, apparently. And while I don't really know what I did, I have to make things right," he ended with a frown ceasing his face.

Naruto stood dumbfound for a good couple of seconds before he showed one of his toothy grins, "Are you sure you're not saying that because one of the three just gave you a big kiss?"

Sasuke straightened up, a light blush adorned his face; the kiss had completely passed his mind, "N-no you idiot!" he yelled, only to be thrown a pillow.

"I'm just messing with you," he said throwing the rest of the covers onto his friend's lap, "You don't have to go that far though, just that you're back is enough,"

"So I was missing," he said adjusting the blankets.

Naruto's lips pressed in a firm line, as he walked around to his own bed, "I said we'd get into that later."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered as he settled himself onto the mat.

After a few minutes of silent counting, Sasuke finally heard Naruto's loud obnoxious snores. How anyone could sleep with such noise was beyond his knowledge. His thoughts went towards Sakura.

It was clear that whatever he did was terrible, and it had affected her more than Kakashi or Naruto. He was curious now, he knew it had something to do with that bench near the village's gates, and clearly it was something concerning him leaving the village. But, why? Then the kiss entered his mind, _something I wanted to do since I was little,_ she had said. That had to be the reason for it all.

He let out a silent sigh, then his eye caught the gleam of Naruto's headband on the bed side table, _Nor does that make you a part of this village._

His hand clenched into a fist. Her hateful words continued to circle his mind. He was going to earn his role in the village. No forgotten past was going to decide who he is. He was going to regain that headband she took from him, no matter what; after all, it was his to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is! I should be updating my other story, but I couldn't wait to get this story updated! He he he. Anyway, what did you think? Any questions, concerns, comments? Let me know.<strong>

**-Ira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder: I DO NOT own Naruto or any one its characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked with slumped shoulders behind his blonde friend. He grumbled under his breath, his hands in the pocket of his new set of clothes. That was one thing that was bugging him about the early morning.<p>

Around 6am, Naruto had thrown a pillow in his face (that was his gentle wake up call). They had, some sort of a fight for the thirty minutes after that, but considering the fact that Naruto was dodging and blocking all of his poorly formed punches, it could barely be taken as a fight. Finally, once Sasuke had, had enough of throwing useless punches, Naruto explained that he wanted him to get a better outfit.

Feeling almost insulted Sasuke looked down and noticed why Naruto was suddenly eying his clothes. The front of his zippered up shirt was completely stained with mud and dirt; his pants were ripped and tattered along his legs.

"And I was walking around like this all day?" he yelled at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Didn't really notice anything until now."

Now, it was eight o one, and Sasuke was now wearing a new white, open collared, zippered up shirt, similar to his old one except it no longer had the fan like symbol on the back. He had abandoned the dark blue drape that hung around his waist and the thick purple rope, leaving him in simple navy pants, Naruto had handed him a tan pouch and told him to tie it around his right thigh; so there it rested, a bit too uncomfortable for Sasuke's taste, he was wondering what was really weighing down the small pouch, since he hadn't even looked into it. The sword that had been returned to him stayed tucked away in the separate duffle bag that Naruto had brought to put in old clothes in.

Technically they were late for their meeting with Kakashi, but Naruto had told him that he was always late, so it didn't really matter.

"Then why does he even bother scheduling a specific time?" he grumbled.

Naruto shrugged, "To make sure that we get used to it or something like that."

"Hn," he said as he leaned against a tall boulder, while Naruto sat cross-legged up top of it.

Forty-five minutes later, did they finally see the silver haired masked man walking towards them.

"You're late late, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said pointing a finger at the trying to look innocent man before him.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the other way," he replied smiling through his mask.

Naruto's ears perked up at the relalizationt hat it was the first excuse his sensei had told the team that one time in the bell test, his eyes moved to Sasuke, trying to see if he was moved at all by the sentence.

His only reaction was to further continue his sulking, "SO why am I here for?"

The two sighed with disappointment; Naruto hopped down the boulder and went to stand by Kakashi's side.

"To see how much you really forgotten," Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke turned his head to face the man before him, "They've already said that I have no memory of anything since an hour before they found me, so what's the point?"

"That maybe, but that doesn't really mean you have lost you're instinct, nor the jutsus that you have been taught."

"Jutsus…" Sasuke's head tilted slightly at the word.

Naruto's face fell into a pout, "Kaka-sensei, he doesn't even remember how to punch. You can't expect him to pass a training session."

Sasuke bit his tongue at the wave of words he could've said to the blonde, because in all fairness he was right. Turning his hands into fists, by a means to threaten or defend himself, felt odd and he didn't like it; the thought of him participating in an all out fight sickened him.

"I just want to see what his new mind is capable of," Kakashi reassured the blonde.

"But still it's practically-"

"I'm not going to do it," Sasuke interrupted the blonde. The men starred at him, wonder in both their eyes, "Whatever it is I'm not doing it."

"Sasuke it's a simple spar against me," Kakashi tried to reason, "There's nothing to worry about."

"And like I said," he turned to him again, "I'm not doing it."

Once again their eyes focused on him; neither one saw fear in his eyes, they mostly saw determination and disapproval.

"Why…" Naruto then asked.

"Fighting is wrong and pointless," he said with a simple shrug.

…

The entire Training Grounds irrupted with the impact of the two men's laughter.

Sasuke starred wide-eyed at them. They were practically rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. Well, Naruto had already rolled himself of the boulder and was literally on the ground shaking with laughter. Kakashi was trying his best to keep off the ground, his hand clutching his knee for support.

With a fading patience, Sasuke yelled out, "What the hell's so funny?"

Kakashi and Naruto quickly straightened up, Naruto still having some aftershock giggles spoke, "I never thought you were a comedian teme," he said trying to push back a second laughing fit that threatened to let lose.

"Comedian? What are you talking about?"

"Come now Sasuke," Kakashi said, you could practically hear the wide smile on his face, "You can't really expect us to believe you've become a pacifist, can you?"

Sasuke's only response was to fold his arms and glare at the two before him.

That reaction got Naruto's attention, seizing his past laughter all together, "You can't be serious?" he said in a whiny tone.

"I am very much serious," he said stoically.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "This just got very complicated."

"Don't worry I got this," Naruto said confidently as he approached Sasuke.

Standing a foot away from him the blonde smiled, causing Sasuke to frown before he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He gasped out a breath of air and glared at the blonde before him who was now starring observantly at him, "What the hell was that for!" he yelled out.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke's glare intensified, "Oh, I'm fine, except there a _fucking hole where my stomach should be!_" he yelled out hold onto the sore spot in his gut.

"So that makes you feel like doing what?" Naruto edged on.

"Like killing you," he she said through his teeth.

"Do it!" Naruto replied happily, his hands in fists and his face was spread into a wide grin.

Sasuke looked up in confusion, "It's just an expression, what's wrong with you?" he continued to rub his sore spot.

Naruto's face immediately fell. This seriously cannot be the Sasuke he knew, no memories or not, he should be willing to bare his fists at someone; to prove that he was better. Just looking at his friend still complaining of a simple punch to the gut, got on his nerves, but he had to accept that this was a possibility.

The possibility that he would have to start from square one.

He turned back to Kakashi, "Square one?"

Kakashi stood; a pensive look adorned his face, "… It depends on what he wants."

Sasuke's hears perked up at the sound of an option, Naruto tilted sideways, "What you mean?"

"Well, its clear that Sasuke isn't the same, and we can't really force him to do anything. So whether he wants to train as a Ninja again or just be a regular civilian is up to him," he ended his gaze fixed on his old favorite student.

Naruto eagerly turned back to Sasuke. His eyes glittered, holding a hint of mischief in them, "Well teme?"

Sasuke gave him a blank stare, "Civilian," and began to exit the field.

Kakashi waited patiently, he knew his blonde student would have something up his sleeve, "Yeah, you're right, Sasuke," he began, "A civilian would be better for you."

Still walking Sasuke waved back, "That's why I picked it."

"True, now you can be like all the villagers you saw out yesterday!" he called out.

He stopped in mid step.

His mind went back to those villagers, though the younger kids were thin and fit same as the woman, the majority of the men were… in his head his eyes wandered to their potbelly that was loosely hanging off their body. He visibly let out a shudder, before turning back around, "And civilians can't use the training grounds?" He asked his face trying its best from keeping a pout off his face.

Naruto smirked, "Nope, there's really not other spot where anyone can train or work out here," he heard Kakashi shaking at his side, he had never really seen Sasuke's pouty face in person so this was a treat for him.

Sasuke pondered over his options, he didn't like the idea of fighting, even if it was just for fun, but then he didn't want to become unfit. The thought just horrified him; having the body he had the chance to see in the village shop was something he was actually lucky enough to have. Heck, this Sasuke was one lucky guy, seriously. And he wanted to keep it that way.

His gaze swept over the grassy ground, his lip puffed out in a more notable pout, "… How do we do this?"

Naruto's cheeky grin spread widely on his face, "You heard him Kaka-sensei!"

A clear smile visible even through his mask the man spoke, "Let's start with the basics, shall we?" from his own beige pouch attached to his side he pulled out a few four-tipped sharp star like objects.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Shuriken," he replied, he walked over to him and placed all but one of the small stars in Sasuke's hand, "Try tossing them to that tree over there," he gestured his head toward the tall, thick tree, "Try to aim at same spot."

With the stars in his hand, Sasuke carefully poked his finger against each tip, finding them quite sharp, he looked up to see Naruto and Kakashi looking directly at him, "Just throw them?"

They both nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke face the distant tree. He could already tell that the two expected something from him, he didn't want to fail them; such an odd feeling for people he hadn't known for long. The thing was, he had no idea how to hold on to this _shuriken_ he was given. He felt very uncomfortable with the metal object in his hand, it wasn't that heavy but it wasn't feather light either, he had to use the right force on his throw; that like a whole bunch of other things was something he didn't remember how to do. Shaking away his doubts he rolled his shoulders back, took a shuriken in his right hand, and without a second thought, he threw it towards the tree with all the force he could manage.

Not even half a second later, there was a soft thud on the tree, Sasuke looked up and to his surprise; he found the shuriken stuck deep onto the bark of the tree.

In an instant, Kakashi was at the tree's side, and pulled the sharp object from the bark, he called out, "Try to aim at the same spot again."

Sasuke nodded stiffly, and prepared the next star. As he did before he used his full strength and pulled forward his arm, letting the shuriken cut through the air to the tree. Kakashi inspected the landing spot of the shuriken.

To be honest, he was kind of disappointed. He had expected that he would have to re-teach Sasuke since the basics of tossing shuriken, but he guessed that it was only natural that an Uchiha, whether he knew or not, would be able to exceed the expectations with such a simple yet important skill.

Sasuke watch with curiosity as Kakashi continued to eye the last shuriken he had thrown. He remained unmoving for a good minute before startling Sasuke by lifting three fingers at him. He tilted his head to side unsure of what that meant.

"He wants you to throw three of them," Naruto said watching from the ground.

"At once?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, duh."

He audibly gulped. He had to be careful, if one strayed from the path, he could very well seriously injure his sensei. Blood wasn't something he really wanted to see. But like before he simply pulled his arm back and released with the same force as before. At first he was a bit disappointed; lucky enough they hadn't strayed off, so they were all stuck on the tree, however they went up in a straight line. He was hoping that they would all go to the same spot as before.

Just as he was about to curse, Naruto clicked his tongue, "Are you sure you forgot everything, teme?" his arms were crossed over his chest, "Even I can't aim like that and my head is still in tact."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde, as he was about to respond, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto you should've expected as much, after all he did graduate at the top of the class at the academy."

Just that sentence suddenly created a mountain of questions for the teen; he kept them from spilling out of his tongue.

"Still I thought for once I'd be ahead of him." He grumbled under his breath.

Kakashi looked downward to Sasuke, he still had that perplexed look on his face. He doubted that he would actually be able to do the bell test in his conditions. After all, there was still the matter of his eyes; do they still remember the techniques he had learned from him?

Sasuke's eyes turned to the side meeting the calculating gaze of his teacher, "What is it?"

There was a slight pause before Kakashi spoke, "We'll leave it there," he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Wide eyed, Sasuke turned quickly to Naruto, "I thought I was going to train?"

The blonde simply shrugged, "He probably saw you shaking, a bit. After all the bell test is serious, you need the whole team for that."

"What whole team?"

"I told you, our old team; you, me and Sakura."

His eyes narrowed, "I was in a team with that psycho-path!"

Naruto snickered and nodded. Sasuke's reactions were a lot livelier than when he actually remembered who he was. Even as he frowned at the ground, and the way his jaw moved to the side made it look like he was biting the inside of his mouth, Sasuke looked happier. Or at least, he looked more like he did when Team 7 was at its closest.

.

.

.

There had been rumors of the returning Uchiha that had reached all over the great nations. Though they weren't pleased to know that the Uchiha was alive, the Kages did acknowledge that he had helped them finalize their victory against the masked man from the Akatsuki. The first to hear of the news was the village hidden in the Sand.

Gaara was shocked to hear of the news. After the Kage Summit he never expected that his Chunin exams rival would ever have a change of heart. The hate he had seen was far too great. He glanced over his peaceful village; the war had caused minimal damage to come to it. His siblings were down there among the villagers helping with the repairs, he still had some work to do before he could even step outside his office.

In a way, the red-haired Kazekage was glad that Sasuke had returned to his home; for Naruto's sake. They could finally find the peace they had wanted since the day Sasuke left the village.

"Gaara!" he heard his name being shout through his now opened door, with his older sister panting before him.

"What has happened?"

"Have you heard the rumors?" she asked frantically.

He suppressed a sigh, she was there when he was informed, and it was just this morning too, "We all did."

"No, not that," she waved her arms in front of her, "The other rumor about Uchiha."

Gaara frowned, "What about him?"

Her breathing quickly returned to normal so she could calmly tell him, "That Sasuke Uchiha is suffering from memory loss. He can't seem to remember anything passed the time he was found in the forest."

Gaara's eyes widened for a long minute before he turned to face the village. Temari eyed her little brother carefully, despite the fact that he was more opened and approachable than a few years ago, he was still very difficult to read, "How do you think he'll handle it?" the _he_, Gaara knew, referred to Naruto.

He smirked out at the village, "Knowing Naruto," he turned back to his sister, "He's probably enjoying every minute of Sasuke not remembering a thing."

.

.

.

"C'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto said lightly punching Sasuke's shoulder, "hit me already!"

"I can't if you keep moving!" Sasuke complained throwing punch after punch at the slippery blonde.

"I said to use combos," he said dodging the predictable pattern that Sasuke has been using for a while now.

They've been at this for hours now. For a while, Sasuke had gotten stubborn on the idea of fighting again, but after a few good flicks to the ear he was up and running… after Naruto that is.

Watching Sasuke struggle was one of the benefits of having his best friend have no memories of him at all. That way he wouldn't remember the speed the Uchiha naturally had, or the force his punches could actually have. Realizing this however, made Naruto stop suddenly, earning him a good punch to the jaw, much to Sasuke's disbelief and horror.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" he said, looking down at the blonde.

Naruto frowned, "That punch wasn't even enough to make me bleed," he said dusting himself off, his voice hinting disappointment. He noticed Sasuke questioning gaze, "That's not a good thing," he said slowly.

Sasuke glared at the blonde and turned his gaze back to the ground. "Your not even trying are you?"

His glare intensified, "You know I am!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" his hands clenched into fists as he tried to make himself taller than Sasuke, "I know you have the capacity to do a lot more damage than this! You had the speed, the strength and intelligence way more than I ever had," He stood in front of him, "and I hate seeing you act like a little girl that refuses to get her hands dirty."

The wind had picked up whistling between them. They both hadn't moved an inch; Sasuke still stared at the ground, his jaw clenched tightly together, his fists shook; Naruto's voice continued to ring all over his head.

Naruto watched as his whole frame shook, he hoped from anger. Being insulted was something that the old Sasuke never enjoyed, and if he was still him, he should be feeling just as bitter at the words he had spoken.

He was expecting a punch, however, he never thought that it would come that quickly, or that suddenly. That punch had sent him back a few feet back to the ground, he felt something warm drip down the side of his lip, whipping it away with his sleeve, and he saw the blood. He smirked at his friend that continued to glare at the ground.

"Better," he complimented.

Sasuke looked down at his hand, his knuckles were red with the amount of force he had put into that punch. He felt an odd type of thrill. Seeing someone being brought to the ground by a force that was brought on by him, it made him feel… superior.

He looked up and saw a grinning Naruto; a smirk reached his face, "Let's try that again."

That only made Naruto's grin grow even wider, "I'm gonna be fighting back though," he pointed a finger at Sasuke, "You need to figure out how to read and dodge an opponent's movements."

Sasuke smirk increased, "I wasn't informed that you would be my teacher now."

"Pft! If you wanna pass Kaka-sensei's test," he shrugged, "You're gonna have to deal with it."

"Hn, go then."

A smirk plastered on their faces, and with their fists bared they came at each other.

.

.

.

High in a nearby tree, the third member of Team 7, sat watching the two train. She had been watching since they made it out to the training field with Kakashi.

It wouldn't take long before Sasuke was back to normal, fighting and strength wise, his mind was gone. That was a done. To be honest, she rather he didn't remember anything.

She hated how he was – how he became. All that hate, even if he had a change of heart near the end of the war, it was still the main thing she saw in his eyes.

Sakura watched the boys spar, it was clear that Naruto was holding back, since Sasuke hadn't really gotten the hang of it yet. She saw how his face was in a frown, the whole time, he was better at defending against Naruto's punches and kicks however, his punches had no coordination, despite the huge amount of force he put in them.

She smiled at the scene, despite everything she was glad that he had returned. It was what she wanted since the day he left; it was always kept at the back of her mind.

She would dream that on a normal day at the village he would walk up to the gate, meet her eyes and her that same smirk he had given her before he knocked her out, only that, this time, it was to tell her he had come back.

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. Quickly she patted both sides of her face, shaking away the past dream she wished came true.

She turned her renewed hard stare at her teammates.

In particularly, her old crush. They rested now. Naruto grinning widely and Sasuke covered in sweat his slightly exposed chest rising and falling as he struggled to regain his breath. Naruto's mouth was moving, and whatever he said it seemed to irritate the Uchiha since he turned his head towards her direction and frowned. If she wasn't so far she could've sworn that he had a blush on his face.

She stayed observing his face; she remembered how the night before his face held so much innocence as his eyes were closed against the bench. She had to maintain her composer when his eyes opened, for the boyish innocence increased tenfold. And now, the innocence remained, but his eyes held more strength now. Not like in their Genin days, his eyes held so much emotion back then, but they were so tainted with the memory of his family's slaughter, his brother's apparent betrayal, and the need for power. She just wished that she could have known of his eyes sooner, but back then all her eyes saw were the beautiful features of her teammate.

Abruptly, she stood on her branch.

She turned, heading back to the village.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun," She whispered to the non-hearing Uchiha, "But unlike Naruto, I won't let you back into my life that easily," her fists tight by her side, "While you were here, though I was happy, my mind and heart were distracted by gaining your attention and approval." She turned back towards where the boys sat, "I won't be weak with you, You Hear Me Sasuke!" she yelled cupping her mouth with her hands, "I'm Not Going To Be Weak!"

Back at the small clearing, Sasuke turned to the girl's shouts. His brow raised he muttered, "As far as I know there's nothing weak about you."

.

.

.

**Hey! Long wait means I typed more… gomenasai! But take into account I do have school work and since I'm in AP classes and those tests are coming up soon, I don't really have much time any more. But this spring break I'll try to update my stories.**

**Anyway! You guys have noticed that so far the stories been going a bit slowly since you know Sasuke is kinda stupid right now with no memory of what everything is and blah… just watch people, our little Sasuke-kun is going back to how he was in the Genin days. :3**

**Cya soon!**

**-Ira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Months Later…**

Bright rays of light, slowly gazed upon the smooth pale skin of a raven haired, almost adult, teen. He had slept a little late the night before, with all of the training he and his best friend were undergoing. Even as he stretched out his arms from his slumber, he had the thought that he was over doing it just a bit.

For the last two months he did nothing but train with the blond idiot he called his friend; getting ready for the awaiting Bell Test held by his sensei, Kakashi. It should've been done a while ago, but taking into consideration the condition in which he was in and still kind of is in, he had given him some time to get himself prepared.

He sighed as he slipped on his white shirt for the day. He walked to his kitchen yawning loudly before reaching out to his fridge and taking a small sip out of the milk carton. He leaned against the counter taking in his apartment. He had moved in three weeks ago, of course after cleaning the whole place up. He still couldn't believe that he was living here. A place that was his, but he still couldn't remember anything about it.

Yep, after two long months he still couldn't remember anything about his past. It troubled him, especially since when he first arrived in the village everyone treated him like a murder, even his female teammate. Well she was a different case, he didn't know how but she was. Sakura Haruno… he had only confronted her one and half times (her yelling at him from distance didn't really count) but he had it clear that she didn't like him one bit, well…

He deduced that she had liked him before – way, way before – but whatever had happened made her change her feelings for him. Or…

He shook his head, there really wasn't much point in thinking about her, she had avoided him for these months, and even still he saw glimpses of her around the village every now and then.

Taking a last sip of milk, he placed the milk back into the fridge, took his duffle bag, re-buckled his tan pouch around his waist and strapped on the smaller weapon's pouch that was hooked on his right leg.

He made his way out the door, quite frankly he preferred his balcony as a door than the actual door; it was after all a quicker exit.

"Ah, Sasuke how are you?"

He turned his head to see the old man who always rose early to sweep out his shop.

"Fine, how's business?" Sasuke waved back at the man.

"Ah, too early to tell," he smiled noting the duffle bag in the young man's hand, "Off training again? Make sure not to overdo it."

He shook his head with a smile, "Don't worry, old man, I'm not one to actually push myself that far," she said, giving a final wave at the man, who had told him the same thing for the past month it was comforting.

"Sasuke-san! Good morning!"

"Morning Sasuke-san."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

Walking though the village he was greeted by the men and women that started the day opening their shop. Though when he had first moved in back to his apartment this wasn't always the greeting he was given. The glares the villagers had originally given him were the first thing he received when he first walked by this block. But he assumed that after the rumors of him losing his memories had finally spread throughout the whole village, his neighbors began to show him more smiles. Either way the old man whose shop was located right outside his apartment, even without the rumors, had greeted him the same way since he moved in.

He finally made it to the training grounds. And like always, Naruto was just a step behind him.

Today was the day.

The Bell test he had been awaiting for a while now. Like Kakashi had said before, this required teamwork, Naruto and he had been working all this time on their teamwork, practicing the right combos, the right maneuvers everything. There was also a little bonus of the bell test not just to show that he had what it takes to be with a team but his masked sensei had agreed to teach him his own jutsu if he managed to pass.

"Ah, he takes forever!" Naruto whined, lying on the floor.

"You've been with him for this long you should be used to it," Even he had gotten used to it.

"That's still not an excuse for him being late," Naruto grumbled under his breath. He opened one eye to glance at the duffle bag that Sasuke carried with him every training session, "Why do you carry that around all the time?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond before his attention went to the weight in his left hand. He honestly didn't know why he carried it around with him. All it had was the clothes he had on the day he left the village and the frighteningly sharp katana he had been wearing. He hadn't rummaged through the bag at all and he didn't really want to. But still, just having the stuff there gave him some… ease.

He shrugged, "Makes it seem like the old me is still here."

He didn't need to look down to see the frown Naruto was giving him, "You are you."

"The one who actually remembers you guys," he said stiffly, "Sure, Sasuke's here. But the Sasuke you know is gone," eyes moved to look at the blond, "So for now its me, until my memory comes back."

Naruto still didn't let his frown go, but after a few seconds of thinking he let out a simple sigh, "I guess I'll take it for now."

"Ah, there they are," neither teen bothered to turn around at the sound of their teacher's voice, "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick someone up along the way," Kakashi ended.

That last part got the boys' attention. They both turned and while both of their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, Sasuke's were the only ones that widened in more fear than disbelief.

Right beside their sensei, was their old teammate, Sakura.

.

.

.

"Well since Sai and Yamato are still on their missions, Sakura seemed to be the only other one available for today's test," Kakashi reasoned, clearly trying to ignore the tension that had emerged in his old students.

Sakura remained silent by her sensei's side, she refused to look in Sasuke's direction. She tried to keep her eyes on Naruto, and only smile in his direction but the constant glances that Sasuke gave her were making hard for her to ignore him.

As for Sasuke, he had already cursed this day. His mind was telling him to be on the constant alert with his pink haired ex-teammate; hence the constant glances. It infuriated him even more when he realized that he had unconsciously stepped somewhat behind Naruto. He was cowering and he wasn't even aware of it. He straightened his spine and raised his head to meet Kakashi's eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought only Naruto and I would be taking the test."

Kakashi's head tilted to the side, "Didn't we talk about a three man team?" his hand waved to the three present, "Besides the first time was with the three of you, the second time was with two of you, and now the third will be for the three of you," he looked pointedly at Sasuke, "Except that this time it'll just be done with three but meant only for you."

Sasuke frowned; he couldn't begin to think how the inclusion of Sakura could mess up this test for him, "So now," Kakashi continued while taking out two ringing bells, "You have to get both bells. Remember, if you want to get these bells you're gonna have to be prepared to kill me."

"Only until noon right?" Naruto asked with an excited grin on his face.

Kakashi nodded.

"When do we start this?" Sasuke asked, dropping his bag and adjusting his wrist bands.

"We'll start… now." With that all three scattered.

.

.

.

A few things that Sasuke had learned while training; one, his was already, without the use of Chakra that is, faster than Naruto and Kakashi. And two, yes, he knew what chakra was, it wasn't much of lesson but he still had to learn the basics of t if he wanted to fight better. So far, though, he only knew how to move it around to different parts of his body but it was enough to allow him to walk on water and climb trees without his hands. But right now the best skill he could've learned was the ability to sense the presence of chakra and to conceal his own.

Until he found Naruto again they really couldn't make their move yet. So for now it was hide and seek.

He moved silently through the trees, he had to be careful; he had no idea what Kakashi was capable of and considering how Sakura was… he'd rather face Kakashi. His eyes tried to catch any slight movement in the leaves that could indicate that he had been found. His hand itched at his side ready for any attack at any angle.

There was sudden rustle in the bush beneath the current branch he was on. On instinct he twirled a kunai to his hand. He quietly landed on the ground using the trunk as a wall to block him from whoever was coming. He edged closer to the bush, raising his hand ready to strike.

"Stupid leaves."

That voice… feminine… irritated… _fuck!_

Sasuke almost immediately gasped and stepped back from the leafy girl emerging from the bushes. He stared wide eyed at her as she shook the remaining leafs from her hair. When her eyes rose to meet his, he almost flinched. She eyed him for a minute before putting her hands to her hips.

"Would you stop that? I'm not that scary," she looked him over one last time, "Nor are you that wimpy."

Almost instantly his fear was completely forgotten, "Oh, well I'm sorry that I fear the woman who attacked and mouth raped me the day I met her." oh the second that left his mouth, he wished he hadn't.

Almost right after he had said that, she was charging at him, her fist glowing blue. He was able to dodge it swiftly enough to catch her wrist. This action shocked him as well as Sakura. Her glare intensified as her eyes looked at her capture wrist.

"Let go," she said through her teeth.

"Are you going to attack me again?" he countered.

She scoffed, "I can do that with my other hand," with that she swung at him only for Sasuke to take hold of it as well.

Fearing that she'd use her legs he turned her around and pressed her front against the tree. He felt her chakra move to her arms, he in return moved his chakra to his hands strengthening his hold on her arms. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"How are you able to control your chakra with ease?" she demanded to know.

"I have no other use for my chakra other than to increase my speed or strength," he said simply before tightening his hold on her wrists, "Look, I get it, you don't like me, you've made it pretty clear now," he ignored the small snicker that he heard from her, "But listen, for the next few hours, or whenever we all have to work as a team, just work with me."

Sakura was glad that he couldn't really see her face from this position otherwise he's see how wide her eyes had become, "You can go back to trying to kill me later, but I'm serious. Just forget whatever I did to you back then and cooperate," his tone lowered, "I'm not going to let you ruin this test for me."

She tried to ignore the way she was pressed between Sasuke and the rough tree. She thought over what he had just proposed. Could she possibly deal with Sasuke as a teammate long enough to make it through this test? She'd have to suck up a lot of comments that she could make at him, but the faster he did this the quicker he can go back to going on missions and Naruto would stop complaining to her about giving the damned man a break.

With a sigh she replied, "Fine."

Sasuke was taken aback at the simple answer but was grateful all the same, "Thank you." The sudden tensing of her arms startled him more, _she wouldn't go against her word that quickly would she?_

Her muscles relaxed once again on the count of her releasing a strained breath. "Can you let go of me now?" He took a slight step back from his pink haired teammate, but still didn't let her wrists free, "I mean I completely enjoy being pressed against this tree," she said sarcastically, "But anyone else passing by, especially Kakashi, might get the wrong idea."

Just as she said that, they weren't alone anymore.

"Teme! Here y –"

Sasuke immediately released his hold on Sakura and took a few steps back. Naruto stared between the two back and forth, a devious little smirk playing along his lips as he noticed how both were rather flushed.

"So," he began casually, "Watcha doing?" he rocked back on his heels.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Waiting for you idiot."

"Suuure," his face became serious again, "So I lost sight of Kaka-sensei a while ago," he said looking over his shoulder, "But the last thing I saw him doing was a summoning."

"His hounds?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, "I think were good though we didn't leave anything for them to trace."

"Our scent could still be in the air," She countered angrily.

"I doubt that," Sasuke finally spoke, "It's been windy all morning, so our scent shouldn't be a…" realization finally hit him, "My bag," his eyes searched around the ground.

"What bag?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"You left your bag!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke palmed his forehead, "How could've I been so careless!"

"Even I'm surprised at that."

Three sets of eyes shot up to the top of the tree. Only when they saw him did he hear the ringing of the bells. He glared at his sensei; well he had said that he had to be prepared to kill him if he wanted to pass this test. He glanced at Naruto and Sakura, they quickly nodded their heads.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" four other Narutos appeared in a line, "Let's go!" all Narutos charged up the tree to Kakashi. Even Naruto himself went along with the clones.

Through the thick branches of leafs you could hear the faint _poofs_ indicating the disappearance of a clone.

He turned to Sakura; she nodded stiffly before moving to the bottom of the tree and kicking the large oak over. He saw an orange flash jump out of the tree before it tumbled down. With Naruto out, Sasuke quickly went over to the tree's remains. He once again held onto his kunai, he knew Kakashi, with his skills that fall shouldn't have taken much out of him.

He took another step further. He felt a tight grip on his ankle, panic stricken he looked down to see a hand grabbing him. He felt himself being pulled down and almost right after the ground beneath him began to crack open, exposing Kakashi in the process as well as unbalancing Sasuke.

Regaining his balance, he made his move. In the next second he was in front of and swinging at Kakashi.

Kakashi had expected the approach, as well as how Sasuke was attacking him. He noticed one thing the way he tried to slash the kunai at him. It was too fluid for an attack with a kunai. Almost right after he thought that, he noticed the slight widening of his old student's eyes over his shoulder. Suddenly, the idea of bringing along Sasuke's bag had been a good idea… now his student had a target.

.

.

.

I need to get that bag…

That was the only thing that swarmed through his head. His fists had a purpose now. He couldn't understand the feeling that suddenly told him that he needed the sword that was among the contents of the duffle bag on his sensei's bag, and he wasn't going to make it easy to get it.

His old sensei appeared to have sensed that he would be trying to get his bag back from him almost thirty seconds before the thought even entered his mind.

His swings were now aimed to back the man dug low enough for him to actually reach over and get his bag. However, all he did was back up and still continued to make his own advances, at one point Kakashi managed to catch his kunaied hand thinking quickly Sasuke swung his leg underneath kakashi who quickly managed jump high enough to evade his leg. He failed to notice the outstretched hand that reached over his back and grasped his target. Despite Kakashi's speed he couldn't move fast enough to avoid Sasuke's reach. He quickly flashed away from the said boy, once he faced him again he was meet with a sharp, glaring blade inches from his face.

Sasuke didn't really get why he felt more confident after getting hold of his forgotten sword. The sight of it still scared him he knew that but he decided that it wasn't as great as it was before when he woke up in the forest. He knew his own body better than anyone… he thought… it had bothered him to be honest. He left so stiff and trapped with the kunai in his hand. It bothered him to no end. He had tried to change his advances with the said weapon but it just didn't feel right. He had been meaning to use the blade a long time ago but his fear prevented him.

Now, it was just a matter of getting stronger, or at least back to the expectations he had originally had, before he lost his memories.

His face remained serious as he continued to point the blade at his teacher. The training grounds grew silent at the stance. The air around him stirred with the utmost confidence, with determination, it was almost tangible.

Out of nowhere Sasuke noticed Kakashi's mask wrinkle slightly at the corners, at that he rose a brow.

"Good," he praised, "Now do you know how to use it," with that said he ran with began his advances, once again, with a kunai at hand.

Sasuke took a steady step back his grip on his sword loose but firm as he swung it at his sensei, the sound of metal clashing on metal reached Sasuke's ears, making his movements aimed at increasing the small chimes of his small battle.

In a quick motion, Sasuke was behind Kakashi his blade pressed firmly on his throat. He glared at his teacher, he had told him that he had to be prepared to kill him, and then the sound of ringing bells caught his attention he looked down to the noise only to have his teacher disappear from in front of him. As he turned his head he felt sensed the gathering of Chakra behind him, it was powerful, and fast. Fully turned around his eyes met with his sensei's and in the next second Kakashi was being tossed to the side by a blue and orange force. Forgetting the shock that he had he quickly took the opportunity, as his teacher dodged the powerful chakra that still rested in Naruto's hand, and grasped the two silent bells.

He stood there still shocked at the sight before him. He looked down at his hand, knowing well that Kakashi was okay, and as he had thought there laid the two bells. He could hear Naruto's distant cheers as he continued to stare at the two feeble hollow orbs that he still held at arms length. He didn't feel presence of his pink haired teammate.

Only when he felt a light pressure on his shoulder did he finally looked up from the bells and meet the steady eye of his sensei. He stared at him half expecting that he'd pull another trick that would prevent him from passing. But the only thing he received was the sight of a crinkling eye, which he took as a sign that he was smiling. Kakashi simply patted his head and walked off the field.

Sasuke stood in awe for a while staring after his sensei. Clearly he'd have to hunt him down to receive his lessons but right now he just couldn't believe that he actually passed that test. It didn't seem as difficult as he thought. Having his head pushed down and under the blond's arm in a head lock reminded him of why it was so simple was, like his Kakashi had explained teamwork… His eyes wandered to the last place he'd felt Sakura's presence.

He would have to thank her later.

.

.

.

She felt it. The second she launched Naruto onto Kakashi-sensei that it was done. Sasuke would pass, so she felt no need to stay there any longer. As she walked away she tried to fight the urge to turn around and give Sasuke a smile just to congratulate him, but in her state of mind she knew that she would never forgive herself if she did such a thing. Even as she continued to walk her lip twitched every other second, to the point where she had to bite her lip just to keep it still.

She just couldn't help it; Sasuke was able to… he's half way there. Half way to being him again. Just when she was about to finally let her fighting smile show, she sensed three familiar Chakra signatures approaching her.

She turned around in time to duck away from Naruto's arm closing in.

"Awww, Sakura-chan, that's no fun!"

"Its not my fault, you're too clingy," she countered.

"Still, but look who the teme and I found in the field!" he said shoving their other pale faced teammate in her face.

"Sai? Weren't you on a mission with Captain Yamato?" She asked as she took a stabling step back.

"We finished it rather quickly, Yamato went off to send his report to Lady Tsunade," he said stiffly.

"You should've been there Sakura!" Naruto bursted out, "Sai came into the field and saw Sasuke, they both went at it like nothing!"

"What!" she turned her head to the silent Sasuke… was he sulking?

"Yeah! Apparently Sai thought that Sasuke was attacking," he let out a chuckle, "Sai pinned him down after a while though."

"Seriously?"

Sai nodded, "It wasn't as difficult as I thought, so something seemed wrong and that's when Naruto told me. To be honest, its pretty unbelievable."

Her eyes scanned over Sasuke, he looked normal enough but there was that expression on his face. He looked uncomfortable almost pained… then her eyes found gaze down and noticed how his right hand was holding onto the top of his left elbow. So that was the problem.

"How long are planning on holding it?" she called him.

Sasuke's gaze shot up to his female teammate, his eyes held slight confusion before he registered her question and then his head looked down to his arm and he frowned, "What are you talking about?" he asked as he let his right arm drop.

She sighed and approached him, trying to ignore the fact that he took a slight step back from her, she reached up, her hands glowing green and moved it along his upper arm. He flinched at her touch, but the second the warm feeling entered his body he relaxed.

"What are you doing?" he asked after her hands rested on his shoulder.

"Healing," she said simply.

"Healing?"

"Didn't Kakashi or Naruto tell you that I was the medic of this team?"

"It might've slipped my mind," he continued to watch her, "Is that another form of chakra?"

She nodded, "It heals. And requires a lot of chakra control."

He continued to stare at her. Just watching her. He face was smooth as she concentrated on his aching arm. He finally had a good look at her. And for once he was able to see the little girl he saw on that picture frame in his room. Despite the seriousness of her voice, her eyes still held some concern in them. Her lips formed into a small pout at her concentration, he had to admit, he could actually call her pretty now.

"Sasuke, why are you staring at Sakura-chan?" Naruto interrupted his evaluation.

Almost instantly Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's and in the next second Sasuke turned away, he felt the very noticeable heat the crept up his neck.

"Idiot," he muttered to the now grinning blond.

"Not my fault you're being a perv."

Sasuke's face heated up more; he could feel his eye twitching. Well there's nothing else that he did that could damage his pride.

"This might hurt a little," he heard Sakura warn him.

"Wh-" there was the slight snap sound that met his ears. A choked half yelp escaped from Sasuke's lips at the quick pain that met his arm as his displaced bone was put back into place. And once again her hand went to his shoulder, soothing the after pain. His face relaxed once again as her chakra ran through his arm.

"Ah, teme that didn't hurt that much did it?" Naruto said mockingly.

Sakura let out a quick giggle before her face smoothened out again.

With his face feeling the heat of his own blood rushing to his cheeks, he muttered to his best friend a quick, "Idiot."

**Ok! Long wait I know! But yeah… ACT preparation and the actual ACT are my excuse and my immune system *mutter* stupid five day flu (twice in a row to technically it was a ten day freakin' flu!) AND STUPID AP EXAMS! (SERIOSULY IF you want my opinion Ap English Language and Composition is way easier than stupid Ap World but that's me if your able to maintain all those dated and info that's good for you) anyways! In case there're some questions you have about Sasuke so far.**

**No he has absolutely no Jutsus at all (yes no fire ball no chidori nada)**

**He still doesn't know that he has the Sharingan (nor does he know what that is)**

**And yes… I lied. He's not genin Sasuke… why? This seems more fun to write. Neh. A Sasuke that has slightly more emotion displayed and that actually excepts the whole concept of team since the beginning? **

**Hope to see/read you soon!**

**-Ira**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO and blah blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Get your ass down here!"<p>

_Really?... _

Sasuke, not wanting to escape the comfort of his pillow, slowly and very annoyed he opened one eye. Not wanting to get up this early on his break of training, he yelled out from his bed to the noisy blond outside, "What Do You Want!"

"I Said To Get Down Here!"

"It's My Break! Leave Me Alone!"

"I Will Go Up There I Swear!"

Sasuke didn't bother to respond to the loud mouth downstairs. _He could've at least started yelling outside of the __**door **__instead of outside on the __**street**__._ He thought to himself as he nestled deeper onto his pillow. After another minute of silence he heard stomping.

"Sasuke!"

His eyes widened when he heard the voice, _Oh God no…_

Almost instantly Sasuke jumped out of bed, stumbling to change out of his pajama pants and shuffling to find a shirt. The second he got his hands on his shirt his door slammed open. "I swear-" Sakura stopped in mid-step, seeing the topless Sasuke bent over to reach for his shirt that was lying on the ground.

Sasuke stood frozen, _Really! This morning out of all of them?_

Sakura's face held its stoic looked, as she simply stared right at him. He slowly and cautiously straightened himself out, his shirt still in his hand. His eyes wandered around the room, anywhere just to stop this awkwardness from tormenting him. _Would she just stop staring!_ His mind was screaming.

Almost an eternity later she finally blinked and turned her head away. Sasuke silently sighed in relief as he let his muscles relax. A darker thought emerged in his head at a sudden realization… He was going to kill that Idiot.

He swiftly made to pull his shirt over his head when Sakura's calm voice rang in his ears, "We're going to Kakashi's so bring your bag," she said walking out.

Taking a minute to fully process what she had just said, he went to the side of his bed, grabbed hold of the duffle bag, and followed right after her.

.

.

.

He would've thought that Naruto would be joining them since he was the one to wake him up in the first place. Sakura told him stiffly that she told him to go on a head that she would be the one to wake Mr. Sleeping Beauty from his slumber.

He couldn't hold back the sudden urge to respond, "Ah, so you think I'm a beauty?"

Her head snapped back to face him, her face holding anger, disbelief and the growing redness of her cheeks, that small amount of color only made him want to edge her on more. With that he simply did an attempt to flip his hair, a smirk still holding on his face.

She almost choked at that gesture, it was just so unlike him to be playful. She tried her best to keep composed in front of him but she couldn't help the twitching at the side of her lips as she resisted the urge to smile.

In his mind… Sasuke could barely understand his own actions. Why he did that he had no idea… no freakin' clue… but seeing her lip twitch fighting the urge to laugh only had him smile more at her, even as she turned around and went on to walk to Kakashi's.

_Mind, I swear I'm going to seriously have a headache trying to figure out why you made me do this._

The rest of the walk was quiet for them both. Both still mentally wondering what had caused Sasuke's behaviors just minutes ago. For Sakura she only had the same excuse she had been using for a while now… even using it for explaining why he returned in the first place; His stupid amnesia. In Sasuke's mind however, his conclusion was just that he was going insane.

Once inside Kakashi's house they noticed a slight shift in the air. Both tenses at the feeling but after concentration for a good thirty seconds they both relaxed, feeling Naruto's chakra flowing through out the house.

Sasuke began leading as he found his way to the living room where he saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room with that same orb he had seen yesterday at the field. He held it in his hand, his eyes glued on the small glowing blue ball. Laying back on his couch Kakashi motioned them to sit with him; Sasuke on his right and Sakura to Sasuke's right. For a while they watched Naruto as he concentrated.

Sasuke noticed the way the small orb began to waver from its original smooth form.

"You're losing it Naruto," Kakashi commented.

Naruto frowned at his hand.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Concentrating his chakra."

_That is a form of Chakra? _Sasuke thought looking at the ball. As small as it was Sasuke could feel the pent up power that seemed to swirl around the spinning orb.

"Why is he doing it with the Rasengan?" Sakura asked.

"Well its easier to see how strong his concentration is," Kakashi turned his head towards her, "I'm going to make Sasuke do this too. You being a medic and being under the teachings of Lady Tsunade is proof enough that you don't really need it."

Sakura tilted her head, "Then why am I here?"

"Well…"

"Ugh!" all heads snapped towards Naruto. His other hand began to claw at his chakra bearing hand. Sasuke bolted from his seat and moved his hands to try and pry Narutos's left hand from his right, which was started to show signs of blood.

"What's going on?" Sasuke struggled to say as Naruto was putting up a good effort to keep his hand clawing at his other.

"Sasuke I wouldn't get so clo-" Kakashi warned.

Naruto choked a yell as his rasengan bearing hand jerked towards Sasuke's shoulder cutting his shirt and deeply scrapping his skin. Sasuke stumbled back gripping his blood dripping shoulder.

"Naruto, stop the jutsu!" Kakashi yelled rushing to the blond as Sakura quickly went to Sasuke's aid.

With panic filled eyes, Naruto tried to stop his chakra flow. He couldn't break his concentration enough to fully get rid of the rasengan.

"Naruto," he turned towards Sasuke's call, a pleading look in his eyes, "Ramen."

And just like that, the bluish orb vanished into the air.

All four sighed in relief. Sakura still worked on healing Sasuke's wound as she sighed, but another question rose in her mind, "How did you know?"  
>He looked down at her a smirk placed on his face, "It doesn't really take a genius to figure that the mention of ramen could break <em>his<em> concentration."

It was basic knowledge to the whole village that the blond was a major fan, addict and favorite customer of the simple ramen stand in the center of the village. Just the promise of ramen was enough to seclude the blond into a hyperactive frenzy. But the thing was, back in their genin says the only reason Sasuke was aware of his ramen obsessions was because of their introduction to team seven not to mention the countless trips to the said stand.

… She was at least glad that he didn't remember her introduction… ugh how could have she been so… ugh!

But now, he figured that out just by being with Naruto… he was paying attention now… he was polite, sort of, well he was more fun. How could she describe this new Sasuke?

She hadn't realized that was spacing out until Sasuke gently placed a hand over her green healing one, stopping the flow instantly.

"I think that's enough," he said softly. She looked up to his shoulder and noticed the smooth skin through his ripped clothes.

She silently dropped her hands and nodded towards him, never meeting his gaze while doing so.

She turned to watch Kakashi calm Naruto down since he was quiet shaken by the whole idea.

"How did that even happen?" Naruto yelled, "I couldn't control it!"

"It was just the jutsu trying to take full control of your Chakra flow," Kakashi tried to explain loud enough for the other two to listen in as well, "When you focus too much on the jutsu or in this case the rasengan the amount of chakra remains stable enough for it to maintain it. However, the more you use the jutsu the less effort the jutsu needs in order to maintain itself."

"So it gains a mind of its own?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Something like that," he went back to sit on his couch's arm rest, "Either way, depending on the jutsu it will depend how it will try to overthrow your chakra flow. That's usually why an offensive justu is used quickly and disperses after hitting its target."

Sakura's stole a glance at Sasuke, seeing how his brows furrowed in confusion. So what Kakashi's saying Sasuke with all his training in the past could've gone through the same thing or close to the same thing but then…

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked before her.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked around, feeling utterly lost.

"On multiple occasions we've seen Sasuke use chidori continuously; even to a point where he had it charging all over his body," Sakura continued.

"It only applies to those who have an affinity for a single element," Kakashi held up two fingers, "Sasuke has two."

Naruto turned to his still confused looking friend. Man this teme, having the slight advantage, while he was now at risk to be overcome by something other than the Kyuubi.

"Now that that small, overdo lessen is done," Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Time to re-teach you."

And within a second both Sasuke and Kakashi poofed away.

…

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed, "he did this in the chunin exams too!"

"Well he's gonna teach him all over him again and with that training the use of his sharingan might be needed."

"Sharingan? The guy doesn't even know what that is probably!" Naruto threw his hands up in exaggeration.

"Still, Kakashi-sensei's probably trying to respect Sasuke's clan, even if Sasuke himself doesn't know of it," she stared off into the spot where Sasuke was sitting just a few moments ago, "There are a whole bunch of secrets of the Sharingan that only Uchiha's know of and since Sasuke is unable to remember them, they'll be forever lost."

"So how will his training work then, with out the sharingan?"

Sakura sighed, "He might try to make Sasuke activate I have no idea how that will work," she paused and turned to the blond by her side, "Now let my see your arm."

Naruto raised a brow, then felt the warm, thick liquid dripping down his arm, "Man I really tore myself up didn't I?" he said examining his arm.

Sakura clicked her tongue at the boy for not realizing his own injuries, then again the power from the kyuubi did heal the deeper scratches, "Eh, just flesh wounds left," she said before heading out of their sensei's house.

"You're making it seem like it wasn't a big deal!"

"Because it wasn't."

.

.

.

Sasuke took in the scenery; it was deserted. Rocky, flat pillars stood high at every angle, the sky was clear; the sun directly above him and a gentle breeze landing on his face.

"Where are we?"

"Your old training area," Kakashi simply replied, "We're here out of respect to your lineage."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Does this mean you're going to tell me more about my past?"

"Not yet," Sasuke's eyes lowered, "We're just going to have you use your special ability."

Sasuke titled his head. _A special ability._ He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with him, but then again he probably couldn't tell if something was wrong or not.

"And what is this ability?"

Slowly and cautiously, Kakashi lifted his head band away from his covered eye. Sasuke stared in awe at the crimson red, scarred eye of his sensei, "This," he began, "Is the Sharingan."

"Sha…rin…gan," he repeated still staring intently at the piercing red eye.

Kakashi nodded, before lifting his hand and re-covered the said eye, "The Sharingan is a visual kekkei genkai, a technique limited to only blood inheritance."

"And you have it?"

"Yes."

"And you're saying that I have it?" Kakashi nodded, "Does that mean we're somehow related?"

Kakashi waved away the question, "No, my best friend, before his death gave me this eye. And he was in some way apart of your blood line."

"Ah… sorry for your lost," Sasuke muttered.

"Anyways, its about time we had you let yours loose."

"And how do we do that?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well according to Naruto, the new you is more responsive to anger and insults."

An annoyed pout made its way to Sasuke's face, "So what you're gonna call me weak?"

"No, the student I had didn't need emotion to show his best…" Kakashi lied lightly, "And we're going to go with that approach," he faced Sasuke, "Now stand up, and focus."

Not having realized that he was sitting on the dust ground, Sasuke jumped up at his order, "Now, focus your chakra melt it to your eyes," Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke hesitated at first before he closed his eyes in concentration, "These eyes will allow you to see the flow of chakra, you'll be able to see the secret behind genjutsu and ninjutsu even be able to track an opponents' next move. Depending on how leveled your eyes were back then will depend on how much more power you'll have now."

Sasuke let his body relax. If there was something Naruto told him about unleashing some sort of power, was to first let yourself go. His chakra control was exceptionally good according to Sakura's comments during the Bell Test, but was that enough to unleash this hidden technique Kakashi was talking about? No, he couldn't start doubting now. Kakashi wouldn't be showing him this if it wasn't going to be essential for his training and even the mastering of his own jutsu. If anything, being able to use the sharingan he would be another step closer to finding out about himself. He felt his eyes tingle as the chakra molded within them.

"Now open your eyes Sasuke."

Ever so slowly, he lifted his lids revealing the bright red irises.

He couldn't believe… was he ever really seeing?

Everything was so… clear.

He looked all around him again, noticing how he was now able to capture the clear formation of the rocks around him, the dusty brown color of the stones and ground now appeared to have brightened slight, earning a more reddish color. He curiously looked down at his hands, his new eyes followed every line and dent on his hand. Finally he met the gaze of his teacher; with the unseeing eye no one would really doubt that Kakashi was near his thirties, now though, with that small amount of face that was present Sasuke was able to see the crows feet at the end of his eye not to mention that his eye looked more tired than non-caring as people sometimes claim.

"Well that was more easy than I thought it would be," Kakashi commented, "As you further go on with the sharingan you'll discover its own abilities on your own."

That snapped Sasuke out of his daze, "What do you mean? Can't you tell me what they are?"

"Not all Sharingan abilities are the same, just like any person that wields the eye isn't the same," Kakashi took a small step back, "Now point your eyes at me and try to follow okay?"

He received a stiff nod from his student.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi's chakra flow redirected more into his palm and quickly he preformed the three hand signs which he identified as Ox, Rabbit and Monkey. The flow of chakra generally grew, and he was able to see it form in Kakashi's hand, then just as blindingly quick he saw and heard the lightening appear its sound was deafening yet familiar… like a thousand birds chirping.

"This is Chidori."

"… A lightning Style technique," Sasuke looked up, "I have an affinity to Lightning?"

"And Fire, but that will be later."

Sasuke stared at the still white blue lit hand of Kakashi in complete awe at the powerful energy that flowed into and out of it.

"You expect me to do this?"

Kakashi nodded, "Your eyes should've recorded and memorized the amount of chakra you need and where to focus it."

With an understanding nod Sasuke preformed the correct seals and as his eyes have seen, sent the chakra to the specific location in his hand. He felt the warmth of his chakra mold itself what he assumed to be a combination of his newly found affinity to Lightning and his basic chakra. He opened his eyes seeing how the now visible streams of chakra flowed on his hand and with another mental push the sparks of electricity screamed to life, earning a gasp from it wielder.

He went on to lift his head a smile present on Sasuke's face as he turned to face Kakashi.

His face fell into the sight before him.

His vision narrowed, his eyes no longer his own. His eyes wandered down to his hand only to see a monstrous like hand; the chidori still in place except it looked dark, not its bluish shine. As he lifted his head up he was more shocked with the sight before him. He saw what looked like a younger Naruto, his whole figure though, it had an ominous glow around him, his eyes beast like and he had his rasengan forming glowing along with him in the red aura. Another second later he felt himself jump forth. He couldn't understand the sudden anger that went through him as the young Naruto charged forth.

As both attacks met, Sasuke blinked, his eyes reopened and he returned to the desert training grounds; chidori still roaring loudly in his hand.

"Sasuke?"

He stiffened and turned back to Kakashi, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke already had suspicions that he was going insane, would telling him make the others start thinking he was insane?

"Yeah."

"You sure, you seem to have spaced out for a while."

"… I… was just shocked by the success of the jutsu."

Sasuke shook his right hand, having the sparks of electricity disperse away. "Okay, then," for the next hour or so, continue to aim the chidori at that boulder," Kakashi pointed behind him, "You seem to have good insight on the limitation of your chakra so don't go over board."

Sasuke nodded. As he went on his mind couldn't seem to shake away the images especially every time he heard the loud chirping of birds his eyes went back to that scene each time a second more of it than the last. It startled him, he hoped that Kakashi thought of it as simply him not getting used to the jutsu yet… these images though… he couldn't place them anywhere in his mind. They were clouded with darkness and more they were horrifying.

An urge to kill went through his mind every time he would see them. And that feeling startled him more.

.

.

.

**Long time… yes I know… ok so here's the excuse this time… So I'm finally out of school… technically. This week as been dedicated to fixing up this chapter and all that… so heres the down side to me getting into summer vacation. In order for me to get into my next year's AP Calculus class I have to take some summer classes… for three weeks… and aside from those I still have some summer assignments for my other AP classes and all that… Blah! And I'm currently trying to fix up my other story since… I kinda steered myself into a rut with that one… Sigh.**

**But yeah thanks to those who have somehow managed to deal with my lateness, I'm trying to give myself time to update every two weeks but that all depends.**

**So yeah that's it…**

**-Ira**


	8. Chapter 8

**NO! I do NOT own Naruto**

**Enjoy.**

The next day came rather quickly for the still lost teen in Konoha, he had woken up earlier than he usually did and was currently telling the old man about what he had seen the day before. The man listened intently; it hadn't been the first time that the young boy decided to come to him whenever he would seek guidance. For the most part it was just that the youth had to tell someone about what he had seen, he didn't really want any suggestion to what he should do about it, especially since it concerned Naruto.

"And that's all I saw."

The man tilted his head to still early sky, "That would be something frightening to see," the man turned his gentle gaze back to Sasuke, "What do you suppose it means?"

"Believe me," Sasuke said while shaking his head, "I've been trying to figure that out myself and I still can't figure out why it was a younger version of my friend instead of his current appearance."

The man stayed in a thoughtful state for quite some time, "Could it be something from your past?"

"My past?"

He nodded, "You said you saw someone holding the Chidori and with your friend there as a younger child it could be possible that your memories are trying to leak out."

Sasuke stared at the man for a long time, trying to assess the possibility of that, "But then the person holding the chidori would've been me," his mind went back to that image but it was foggy now, "Ugh, I can't remember clearly but I'm pretty sure who was holding it, wasn't necessarily human."

"You can't remember?"

"I can't remember it with detail, every time I try to think back to it, it gets dimmer and dimmer."

The man watched as Sasuke gripped his head in a desperate attempt to keep the image in his head, "Write it down, boy," he spoke, "Its better having some sort of record of it than having it disappear."

"Ah," Sasuke replied still rubbing his head.

"Sasuke!"

….Both men turned to see the racing blond coming their way.

"I'll see you later then," Sasuke said as he got up to leave.

"Come by any time Sasuke," the old man showed a crinkling smile in his direction.

Once outside Sasuke was met with a sweat and out of breath Naruto. He held his knees as he tried his hardest to calm his breathing but from what Sasuke could tell he seemed more excited than tired.

"Guess what?" he jumped.

Sasuke took a step back, "What?"

"Guess who's going on a mission?" his toothy grin was its widest yet.

"What?" his eyes widened.

"That's right, teme!" Naruto said mock punching his arm, "Granny Tsunade thinks you're ready!"

Sasuke's eyes remained wide at the news. A mission… his first mission. Naruto had told him that they were basically a way ninjas made a living. Depending on the success would depend if the village would get payment, of course they got their share as well. He just never thought that he was going to get assigned this soon.

"Uh…"

"Go to Granny!" Naruto shoved his best friend towards the Hokage tower.

.

.

.

"Shishou, you called for me?" Sakura bowed in respect at her old mentor.

Taking another sip of her sake, "We still have to wait for someone before I tell you why you're here."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. Though it wasn't rare to see her drinking in her office it was odd for her to be drinking this early. Whatever the reason was, she knew it was either going to be her or her mentor who was going to get an earful.

As she was about to question her shishou's motives a knock was heard at the door.

Sakura turned and she couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

"You!" she pointed a finger at the Uchiha who poked his head into the room.

Sasuke flinched back at her shout, _This can't go well,_ he thought to himself.

"Sasuke," Tsunade spoke quickly, "Didn't Naruto come with you?"

"Uh, y-yeah he's right here," he slowly moved into the room Naruto following right behind him, his smile still wide on his face.

Sakura's mood shifted once she saw the blond idiot enter the room. _Act like a team, act like a team._

"Oh, you guys," she said, trying her best to smile, only for it to fall once realization hit her, "We're going on a mission?"

Tsunade nodded, "It's a simple scroll delivering mission, however from what our client says it contains something of great importance, not even we were allowed to know of its contents."

Sasuke listened intently, being his first mission he didn't want to be lost for one second… with this any way.

"So where will we be heading?" Sakura asked.

"The village hidden in the grass."

"That's not very far, I don't see the need for three people to go."

"Like I've already said Sakura, the clients want this scroll to have the best protection until it gets delivered."

"Yes, but-"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke, "Its been forever since all three of us went on a mission," he did his best to sound as sincere as possible, "Just come along."

"Its just-" she tried to argue. Her gaze went to behind Naruto, Sasuke was staring intently at her. She didn't really expect to see his eyes fixated on her but once she saw that they were more aiming to remind her of their agreement rather than to intimidate her. To be honest she didn't really think he had to capacity to intimidate anyone in his state, well purposefully.

"No more said, Sakura," Tsunade said before reaching over and handing her the scroll which the team was required to guard, "Just go get ready for your assignment, except," she pointed a finger at he now surprised Sasuke, "I need to have a word with you."

Sasuke stood in place as his teammates departed, and after a reassuring pat on the back by Naruto, the door closed, leaving him alone for the first time with this woman known as the fifth Hokage.

With her fingers entwined under her chin Tsunade began, "Sasuke," Sasuke couldn't help noticing a slight dislike in the way she said his name, "I'll make it pretty clear, when I first arrived in this village… I didn't like you."

Unsure of how to react to that boldly made statement Sasuke just stood there and waited for her to continue, "But considering your current situation I've decided to not hold my past judgment against you. After all you did lose that arrogant attitude of yours."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly after hearing something more about himself, "And something else I've taken into account, is that for all this time you were the key to Naruto and Sakura's happiness, as well as having me see the original Team 7 I came too late to really see in action," she walked around her desk to place a firm hand on his shoulder, "I know Sakura's being a little difficult right now, but give her some time she'll come around sooner or later."

With a small nod, Sasuke without much thought asked, "Why does she hate me so much?"

Shocked by the question, Tsunade stiffened. She had been careful not to use his last name when addressing him as Naruto had told her, but other than that she had no idea how much the blond had actually managed to tell the Uchiha about his past, including the reason for her student's objections to him.

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Shizune had burst in carrying, with Tonton close behind her, a stack of white heavy looking papers.

"Tsunade-sama, my apologies but these require your immediate attention," she breathed out.

_Thank goodness_, "Bring them to my desk then," she turned back to her desk waving off the Uchiha.

"Um, well I'll be leaving then," Sasuke bowed in respect to the Hokage before making his way out.

Shizune stared wide eyed the boy's figure as he closed the door quietly behind him, "Are you sure that's the same Sasuke Uchiha?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I can't believe it either, to think, all this because of a seal in his mind."

"If he were to remember his past, what were to happen then?"

She let her eyes wander over the village, with the time that Sasuke had returned the village had learned to once again have some sort of trust towards the Uchiha, and he in return trusted the ones that took care of him. From what she could tell, the boy and the village were glad for his return. But she also knew that it was conditional. If he were to remember his vengeance…

"I have no idea," she sighed.

.

.

.

Once back in his apartment, there was a need in him… a need to know. He began packing his traveling bag. The basic supplies Naruto had spoke to him about a canteen of water, a spare change of clothes and small amounts of food. As he packed, he looked over to his abandoned lone standing duffle bag near the corner of his bed. In the two months he was in the village he hadn't opened the bag for any other reason other than to retrieve his sword, which now was securely placed at his side. But now he just had to take a peak before he left.

He slowly made his way over to his bag and with painful slowness he un zipped the bag and was met with an unbearable odor of sweat, dirt and musk. He scrunched up his nose at the distasteful smell. With a disgusted frown he proceeded to take out the old clothes he had been wearing that day he was found, as he shook out his pants he heard a thump on his wooden floor.

It was a black cylinder, similar to the container Tsunade had given Sakura for their mission only this one was blue and in its center was a red and white symbol of what looked like an uchiwa fan. He wanted to examine the container fully but knowing that he'd only find himself more confused; he finished packing. The container was tight on his side as he swung his single strapped bag on his back. His eyes constantly traveled down to the container as he walked down the stairs onto the street. He wanted nothing more than to open the thing and read it, however he knew there was no time for such a thing. Sasuke quickly placed the container in his pocket he readied to take off to the roofs when he heard a call.

"Sasuke boy."

Sasuke turned his head to see the old man standing right behind him, he was setting his broom up to a corner.

"I hear you're going on a mission today," he said smiling.

Sasuke laughed a bit, "News travels fast I see. I'm sorry, but I actually think I'm a little late for my team's meet up."

"Yes, yes of course, but before you go," he quickly reached into his pocket and beckoned Sasuke closer, "I would like to give you this." With shaky hands the old man raised his arms, out of instinct Sasuke ducked his head enough so that the old man could slip the thin, silver lined chain around his neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened his hand reached up to lift the thick metal hollow circle that the chain held.

"It brought me good fortune for many years," the old man said smiling, "and I hope it does the same for you."

Lost for words Sasuke simply smiled at the man, "Thanks old man."

"Now go on," he said lightly patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back," he said waving back at the man as he took off to the roofs.

.

.

.

**Around the same time**

Sakura trudged to the village's gates. Was she bummed about it? Of course. Was she going to let it show once she got there? Of course not. With the deal she made with Sasuke she put in her word that she would act like a team whenever it was necessary.

Despite her dislike of the idea, she knew it was also a chance to have Sasuke prove himself. She was in no place of deciding whether or not someone was worth being part of the village but it was the only thing that she could think of when she took his headband, which she had in her weapon's pouch just in case…actually.

Her face frowned at nothing in particular; she had planned on giving the headband back to him after his first mission. She just couldn't decide whether to give it to him at the start of it or at the end of it. Even the way she would give it to him troubled her. Should she be cold about it and simply through it at him without even sparing him a glance, or should she just politely hand it to him in front of Naruto proving that she had accepted him back into the village and their team?

She let out a quiet sigh.

Sakura knew she wouldn't have to think about such things if she hadn't taken his headband in the first place.

She sat on the ground her knees against her chest as she waited for her team.

Naruto was the first to arrive not even two minutes after she sat down. He stood besides her grinning like the knucklehead he was, with his hands behind his head.

"Isn't this great, Sakura-chan?" he said loudly. She lifted a questioning eyebrow. "All three of us back to doing missions as a team."

"It would be better if Kakashi-sensei were with us, too, though," she muttered.

"Ah, well that couldn't be helped he has a mission scheduled to start in two days."

"He said he should be back around the same time as us right?"

"That's what he told me, knowing Kaka-sensei, he'll purposefully be late."

Sakura hummed. They both knew the reason why Kakashi was always late in his arrivals. He loved visiting the memorial of his best friend in the middle of training area. They never told him that they caught him standing there for over an hour muttering to the large name engraved stone. It was better to give him that peace he so wanted; then again maybe finally finding a partner would put him more in peace.

Which reminded her…

"Oh, how are things going with you and Hinata?"

Naruto stiffened, his face turning red as he tried to laugh it off, much to the pinkette's amusement, "Heh, its going alright."

"Alright?"

"Okay its awesome, Sakura-chan! Hinata is just so sweet and adorable with the fact that she still has some of those fainting spells whenever I hug her or get close to her!" his excitement was as visible as ever, Sakura could've sworn she could almost see a tail wagging right behind him.

"So I take it you guys haven't kissed yet?"

"Wh-what?" he asked nervously.

"Well you guys have been dating for two months already, and since you said she still has her fainting issues…"

"Where the hell is that teme!" he suddenly yelled out, his cheeks an even darker shade of red.

"How many sessions has Sasuke had with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Almost every other day throughout the past two months."

Sakura groaned, "Well it looks like he obtained his lateness."

Both friends sighed, slumping against the large village gate. Almost ten minutes of groans, complains and dirt kicking they finally heard distant, hurried footsteps coming towards them.

They raised their heads to see an out of breath Sasuke who, from the looks of it, came on a full out sprint just to make it here.

"I'm sorry… I'm late… I had to," Sasuke swallowed in an attempt to regain his breath from his rather sudden decision to run for it.

"Save it teme," Naruto said, "If Kaka-sensei has rubbed off on you, we've heard all of the excuses."

"But."

"C'mon we have to make up for lost time," Sakura stood, stretching out her arms.

Straightening up, Sasuke stepped behind Naruto and Sakura. He could have simply told him the reason behind his tardiness, aside from the old man, but he knew that there would be more questions than he could answer if he did. He put up a straight face and went on with the formation they had agreed on; Naruto walked in front of Sakura while Sasuke walked behind her, both males guarded their pink haired teammate who had possession of the scroll.

"You ready for this, Teme?" Naruto asked as the continued to walk further out of the village.

Sasuke looked up a bit startled at how casually he was speaking, "Yeah," he said, a smirk suddenly spreading across his face, "Let's do this."

Sakura didn't have to be facing him to hear the smirk in his voice. She, herself, had keep her face smoothe. Her insides were trembling with glee. Its been so long since they've all gone on a mission, she had to hide it though. She couldn't fall again.

She's worked so hard on getting her feelings for the Uchiha in check. She wasn't going to let this mission make her slip up. More than that, she couldn't let the new inexperience of Sasuke to cost the team their streak of successful mission.

Sasuke was having similar thoughts; he didn't want to let them down. But more than anything he didn't want to disappoint the old man back at home. His hand traveled to the chain that rested on his chest. He trusted him and cared for him enough to give him the charm that had given him luck for all these years, if he screwed up he wouldn't be able to look at the man in the eye.

_I won't let you down old man._

_._

_._

_._

**Yes, yes… I'm not going to make promises anymore. I feel like I'm giving you guys too much hope in me. And too be honest, consistent updates are something I've never been able to keep… consistent. Heh heh. Gomen ne.**

**Anyway… yeah Sasuke has a bond with the old man… will it be important later on? Pretty much. Uh, I swear I've been too tired lately, sorry that had something to do with the late update. And the fact that I never used to have a life and then BAM what do you know… life finds me. -.-**

**Ja ne.**

**-Ira.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Own Not This Anime Known As Naruto**

**Only the great Kishi should claim thee.**

**(**BTW have you guys been reading the chapters lately? Sigh, Why Obito Why! I Even Cried When you "Died"! Sigh.**)**

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on his bed, staring down at the object in his hand. Conflicting thoughts ran through his head as he tightened his grip on the object. The more he looked at it the more the Uchiha crest seemed to further influence his next move. It was strange, he hadn't felt this way in a long time, or more that he never had it been this intense before – this fresh. The last time he felt this was after Obito had given his eye to him, it wasn't guilt – he was sure of that – but more worry.<p>

Worried about… how he will honor his memory.

Now however it wasn't the memory of his best friend that was haunting him; it was the uncertainty of how to carry on while still not dishonoring his now-back student's family. Which also had the decency of being the same family of his long dead friend. He let out a heavy sigh as his eyes once again traveled to the bluish container.

As much as he'd rather not involve other people into the contents of the scroll, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to decipher it on his own. He hadn't opened it yet, but it didn't take much thought that the Uchiha's would encode such techniques and secrets in a script only they would understand.

He didn't want to think that this scroll held great secrets of the Uchiha's, even more he didn't want to think about what the normal Sasuke would have to say about this if he ever regained his memories. He almost shuddered at the thought.

With a final sigh, he stood. His hands fiddling with scroll holder as he finally made up his mind.

With a final determined nod to himself, he poofed out of his home.

**Team 7…**

Sasuke continued to look over his surroundings, even after the constant complaints by Naruto that the Teme was putting in way too much effort than what was necessary. He even went as far as to throw pebbles back at the Uchiha to see his startled reaction.

At the third pebble toss Sasuke broke formation and grasped Naruto's collar, "Would you cut it out!"

Naruto snickered, "It's your own fault for being so stiff."

Sasuke growled, he had no choice but to be serious in a mission the littlest detail missed could be a fatal mistake. Sasuke continued to glare at his best friend's grinning face that is until they were both yanked apart by their collars.

"Ugh, I swear! Naruto!" she jabbed a finger in his direction, "Stop with the rocks, you've almost hit me twice!"

Naruto's grin fell as he coward down, much to Sasuke's delight.

"And you!" she turned towards him, "Loosen up, or so help me, I will knock you back into Konoha!"

Sasuke gulped but nodded his head fiercely. He watched as Sakura continued on her way, now leading the two males in the team. They both looked at one another, each of them feeling slightly frightened at their female teammate.

Feeling scared of Sakura was something Sasuke was fairly used to, but it never failed to warn him to keep his distance from the girl. He could hardly explain how the blonde was able to continue to grin after that.

"What's up with that face," he asked bluntly.

Naruto only increased his grin, "Nothing."

In the front Sakura held a small grin on her face as well. She knew Naruto well enough to know the reason behind his smile. Heck, if Sasuke was his old self even he would know. The team was back together, she couldn't be any happier but of course she wasn't going to let that show. The team had always been her first priority since she let go of her old, happy, _annoying _self. After all those years of training under Tsunade-sama, she found herself able to suppress her emotional side. Though it was true on certain occasions she shed a few tears, after all she was human, but… they were tears for friends, and to her those were the only exceptions.

There was one doubt that she had, and just the thought made her frown in slight concentration.

… What was she in Sasuke's life now?

She didn't want to say that they were acquaintances, but she didn't feel like they were fully friends either. She really doubted that Sasuke thought of her as anything close to friend… at most she's just the medic on the team.

She let out a silent sigh, it was her own fault. She never gave Sasuke another reason to look at her in any other way. Sure they had minor moments whenever she healed him, but they were clearly looked as nothing else other than a healing session.

She managed to sneak a peek at Sasuke from the corner of her eye; he was still scanning his surroundings. His eyes were constantly moving and taking in any small movement. Her eyes couldn't help but scan over his features. There was really no change in his flawlessly, pale skin. The only thing that really changed was the fact that he no longer held the hard, i-want-to-kill-you expression on his face.

He still held his confident filled posture, his chin tilted slightly to continue to observe the area as they walked in silence. And only now did she notice that he had gotten new clothes for the mission. Sasuke wore an opened black vest over a plain white long sleeved shirt underneath. She saw the newly acquired fingerless leather gloves he wore, she assumed it was for the reason that he now relied more on Tai-jutsu than Nin-jutsu. He wore long black pants and like always the ankle length, blue shinobi sandals. There was one thing that caught her eye; it was the metal chain she was able to see just around the side of his neck that was securely tucked away under his shirt. There was no reason to hide something as simple as a necklace unless.

She let out a loud gasp.

Naruto and Sasuke were at her side at once, Sasuke glared out into the forest before turning his attention to his startled teammate.

"Sakura-chan what happened?" Naruto asked hastily.

She couldn't say anything yet, her mind was still in seemingly shock. The only reason Sasuke would hide something as simple as that would be because it had great meaning, and that meaning would have to be a result of someone's affection and that he… her hand covered her mouth to keep another gasp from escaping. He would have to have accepted those affections.

Her eyes widened. This couldn't be. Naruto had told her that Sasuke was with Kakashi the majority of his time, or with him, or just relaxing at home. In her quick assessment she couldn't see a time lapse where he would've had time to meet anyone. Her mental state further began to wither. Had she taken the wrong approach to this?

"Sakura-chan?"

She finally looked up to see the worried faces of her two teammates.

"Sakura-chan what happened?" Naruto asked again, worry clear in his eyes.

"Its just that…"

"I don't sense anyone else chakra around us," Sasuke said stiffly, "So what scared you?"

Her eyes hardened, "Nothing _scared_ me."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked; a darker tone in his voice.

She noticed his expression had tightened. He was messing around unlike Naruto and her carefree attitude towards the mission Sasuke was determined to take this seriously and that look was enough, however being the once faithful observer of the Uchiha she was, she noticed that his eyes didn't hold that same dark emotion his face tried to portray. His eyes… they showed greater concern. Nevertheless, she knew her reason wouldn't be enough for him if he was trying to act like the cool and collected leader.

"Nothing," she muttered.

She didn't have to look up to see the looks of confusion that were clearly on her teammates.

"But," Naruto began.

"Trust me on this," she tried to force a smile, "I'm perfectly fine."

Sasuke stared at the girl before them. _That smile_… False happiness something about that irked him dearly, and surprisingly so, it bothered him to see her of all people feigning that happiness. He eyed her as she tried to reason with Naruto and convince him that she was indeed okay, though he wasn't convinced by any means Naruto let it drop.

Sasuke noticed the shadows beginning to loom over them, thanks to the oranging sky.

"We should travel for about thirty minutes more, after that we'll start making camp," he said as went on a head.

"And who put you in charge!" Naruto yelled after him.

"Just let him be," Sakura spoke, "It won't make a difference, besides," she turned to the now moving back of the Uchiha, "I was thinking the same."

Naruto squinted as his two teammates led the way, he could've sworn from the corner of his eye he saw her staring at the bastard before gasping like that. He frowned in concentration still intently staring at their backs as he followed close behind.

_Well_, he thought to himself as his eyes bored into Sakura's back, _One most likely fell_.

His eyes trailed to Sasuke he was still observing everything but when his head turned to Sakura's direction it lingered there more than necessary, and Naruto didn't fail to see his eyes constantly shifting toward her.

With a fox-like grin Naruto made up his mind, _And the other will soon fall too._ He tried his best to suppress his giggle.

**Back at Konoha…**

The two women looked down worriedly at the scroll cover. They knew the uproar that would occur if they choose to open it without fully consulting it with anyone would be enormous. Not only would the secret of the Uchiha's be out in the open, if word got out outside of the village one of the main secrets of the Village would be leaked out to the open.

Tsunade sighed in her seat, a nice bottle of sake was something she would love at this moment. She looked up frowning only to have Shizune and Kakashi watching her and the scroll intently.

"And Uchiha asked this of you?" she asked for clarification.

He returned a stiff nod, "Even he was scared to open it, more for his sake though."

.

.

.

***Flashback*******

"Kakashi-sensei!"

With his mask still securely placed on his face Kakashi strode over to the teen who, for kami knows what, was banging his door with urgency.

"Hurry up! Its one thing to be late for training another thing entirely to be late opening your own door!"

Finally reaching his door, he lazily opened it to meet his slightly panting student, "What is it Sasuke."

Sasuke fumbled around in his pockets before finally thrusting the container in Kakashi's hands, "Can you please read this," he panted.

The silver haired man looked over the bluish container, immediately recognized that it was indeed a scroll holder, he flipped it around curiously, only to almost choke on his own air. The Uchiha crest on the back made him still in shock. He was fairly lucky to have his mask on him at all times, otherwise his student would've seen his mouth hanging wide open. This couldn't be happening to him, but almost as quickly the shock came it left, replaced by the usual analytical part of his mind.

"Where did this come from?"

"I found it with the rest of the clothes I was wearing the day I was found."

This time Kakashi hid his shock well His mind went through so many possibilities that second,

"Are you sure you want me to read this?"

Sasuke looked down, it was a mixture of shame and fear, "I don't see a problem with it. Besides," he apsued for a moment, "I feel that if I try to read it my mind will only get more corrupt than it is now, I know it seems a bit cowardly but I don't want to feel more clueless than I did back then."

Kakashi understood well but he need the permission of the Uchiha himself before he took any kind of action. With a final sigh he sent off his student. Who's only response was to call back a smiling "Thank you."

***End of Flashback*******

.

.

.

"I see." Tsunade said gazing out of the window.

Shizune and Kakashi watched carefully as their Hokage continued to ponder on her options. They could see the tension in her as she carefully thought but they both knew there was no other option, especially if they were practically given this opportunity.

"Shizune," she called out, still not turning to face them.

"Hai, M'lady."

"… Have our translators get here, and have them bring all they need to work."

Shizune tilted her head slightly, "Why here?"

"It would be unwise to have the scroll being moved around so freely it's better to secure its location," kakashi replied stiffly, his eyes never leaving the scroll that sat on her desk.

"Precisely, now go."

"Y-yes Hokage-sama."

Once the door clicked shut, Tsunade finally turned to face Kakashi, "Are you sure this is wise?"

In any other situation Kakashi would've chuckled that the Hokage was asking for his advice, someone who came close to being Hokage; what a luck he had that day. "We have no other choice, he asked this himself."

She frowned at the ground, "I know I'm not one to care about Uchiha, if anything it would be understood if I were to say I couldn't stand the brat," Kakashi listened carefully, "Yet, I can't help but have a little guilt."

"We're taking advantage of the fact that he can't remember." Kakashi spoke, his voice holding a bit of saddening in it.

Tsunade nodded.

"It has to be done," Kakashi lifted his chin, "If anything this could help him," they both knew the double side of him regaining his memory, "or even if it could help us understand why this even happen."

Tsunade let out a sigh; it was the mystery that they were trying to solve for the past two months. It would be nice to finally put it behind them.

Shizune burst through the door with three rushed personal carrying stacks of books and scrolls of their own. And right behind them walked in a yawning Shikamaru.

Kakashi turned to Tsunade. And as expected, her face showed that she completely had forgotten that Shikamaru had become head of the Deciphering Unit.

"Well what was the urgency Lady Hokage," he asked with his bored filled stare.

Kakashi sighed, _There's no choice_. He gave Tsunade an assuring nod.

Her eyes hardened, "What you are going to be working on will not leave this room. All information gained will not be shared by anyone other than the people in this room right now, is that understood?"

All the members stood in awe, nothing other than Jiraya's code had been kept under such wraps, and even more that for this one they couldn't take samples to other people for any kind of help.

"Understood," Shikamaru spoke for the team, "What are we working on?"

She lifted the scroll carefully, making sure the Uchiha crest was visible to the unit, "Sasuke Uchiha found this within the clothes he was found in two months ago. We have reason to believe that this could how the reason to why his memories were wiped away. I trust that you understand why this information or the knowledge that we're doing this can't leave this room."

"Hai."

Shikamaru frowned, "Is this acceptable, Lady Hokage? With Sasuke out on a mission?"

"He went to Kakashi and asked for this," she replied stiffly.

"He wanted us to analyze secrets of his lineage?"

"He wanted answers."

"Without knowing what he was giving us," Shikamaru wasn't really fond with Sasuke back then, and to be honest he really hadn't had much interest in getting to know the mind-wiped Sasuke. But, he couldn't let something like this happen without Sasuke's full understanding of what he had handed over to them.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi began, "Sasuke trusted me to be able to find answers behind this scroll. He doesn't want to return to being the lost boy he was that first week of being here. He trusted me and I trust you for this task."

With a frustrated sigh, Shikamaru stepped forward and grasped the scroll, "I don't want any acknowledgement for this." He walked over to the table that had been set up in the center of the Hokage office, "I want to get this done as quickly as possible, this is already troublesome as it is."

Kakashi and Tsunade sighed in relief. They watched as the Unit laid out the scroll. Both flinched when they finally unrolled it, there was no going back on this now. If this held the key to figuring out why Inoichi found a seal in the youth's mind and even to how to unlock it, it would all be worth it. At least, that's what they hoped for.

.

.

.

**Late as fudge, I know. Sniff. Too much stuff going on right now. I'm actually stuggling with my AP classes, and especially now that I have to worry about college applications and financial aid paper work and blah blah blah.**

**Anyway I don't really plan on permanently stopping any of my stories. Yeah there will be some pauses here and there, but that's just me struggling on my final year of Highschool. Gomen ne.**

**But thank you to those who have continued to Bare With Me, despite my inconsistency. I'll hopefully see read from you soon.**

**Ja ne!**

**-Ira**


	10. Chapter 10

As Sasuke instructed they prepared their camp for the night. They hid themselves from the main road not wanting to get bothered by late night travelers. Naruto had gathered the fish for their meal while Sakura set up their mats. Leaving Sasuke in charge of setting up the traps surrounding their campsite.

Naruto watched as his catch of the night sizzled and popped at the heat of the fire. From where he sat he could see Sasuke's form finally returned back into the clearing, and behind him he could hear Sakura shuffling in her bag on her mat. He looked over his shoulder and noticed how the mats were set up side by side and Sakura was sitting in the center mat. _This could work,_ he thought as Sasuke sat on the other side of the fire.

"Well, Teme," he began, "Take your pick."

Wordlessly he took the fish closest to him, only for it to be snatched from his grasp, "What the-" he closed his mouth once he saw a frowning Sakura above him.

"Starting without me?" She said as she took a bite from the still cooling fish.

Sasuke turned his glare to the blonde, "He told me to!"

"I said take your pick, not start eating!" Naruto retorted back.

"It means the same freaking thing dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Not even close!"

"Shut up," Sakura said sternly, immediately both straightened up, "For now its your fault Naruto."

"How is it my fault?" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke snickered.

"Well, he's not used to missions yet so you can't say things too vaguely."

"How is knowing when to eat a fish part of a mission?"

Sasuke slowly reached for the second closest fish from his reach as he kept an eye on the two.

"Shut it and eat." Was all she said as she plopped onto the ground and continued to nibble on her meal.

The three munched on their fish in silence before Naruto, being the first to finish, stretched and crawled over to his mat.

"You were in the middle, right Sakura?" Naruto called over.

"Yeah," she said distractedly.

"Kay, then. If you guys don't mind, I'll take the last shift."

"Shift?" Sasuke muttered softly, trying his best not to gain the attention of the girl to his right.

She quickly turned her head away from the blonde fixing his blanket over himself. "We take turns sleeping, so one of us will take watch and the other two will sleep. After an hour or two we rotate."

Sasuke nodded, mostly because he was shocked at her non-commanding tone.

"So I'll take the first shift," she began.

"Why?" Sasuke finally said.

"I doubt either of you want to wake me up in the middle of the night," her voice deadly.

"Just do it, we made that mistake a while back," he heard Naruto mutter from his mat.

Sasuke simply gulped, "Then I guess I'll take the second shift."

"Good," Sakura smiled, before taking a final bite of her fried fish.

Sasuke watched her pack her gloves back into her tan pouch at her waist. He slowly nibbled on his own fish. His mind traveled back to what he had asked Kakashi. He knew that he had a mission of his own later on, but he didn't know who else to ask. During his stay in the village he hadn't really gotten to know much of the other ninja around. Sure the store owners and villagers around knew him and he happily greeted them whenever he passed by, but the people he actually called friends were limited to the old man, Naruto and Kakashi. Then there was Sakura. Whatever she was, he knew it was better than being her enemy. She would always frown at him compared to how everyone treated him. Originally it had bothered him especially with her still having his forehead protector, but after a while it just went to him trying to prove himself to not only her but to everyone including himself that he was good enough. One day, he won't see that frown on her face, one day she'll stop acting around him for Naruto's sake, one day she'll look at him with those big, sparkly, emerald green eyes, and she won't have that confused look on her face like she's giving him right…

_Wait…_

"What are you staring at?"

He blinked, was he really just staring at her this whole time?

"What a perv Sasuke," he heard Naruto snicker from behind him.

"Well?" Sakura pressed on.

_Fuck_, "Well you see," he began clearing his throat, "I was thinking of something else," He said nervously, "I didn't realize I was looking in your direction."

She crossed her arms, "That seems a bit unbelievable since you were looking right at my face!"

A frown made its way to his face, "I don't see a reason to why I would lie."

"Maybe to keep me from finding out how much of a pervert you are."

He stood before her, "First, if I was a pervert, Sai and Naruto have done things that makes me staring at you seem as common as breathing," he said ignoring the muffled coughing from behind him, "And," he took a step towards her, "I already told you that I wanted us to work as a team, so why would I even try to jeopardize that?" his voice low enough for only her to hear.

"Like I'm supposed to know, seriously," she whispered angrily, "I've been keeping my end to the best of my ability, but if you keep doing things like that,"

"Well it would be better if you wouldn't start assuming things that aren't true."

"I don't make assumptions; I look at things how I see them."

"And start making absurd implications in your head," he finished. He could see her face flushed with either anger and irritation or at the fact that their faces had gotten rather close to the other, he doubted it had anything to do with the latter.

"You know what," she said with a tight jaw, "I'm going to patrol the perimeter!" she said before stomping off.

"Fine!" he yelled at her, "Wake me when you're done!"

"That's what I'm supposed to do, Idiot!" she called over her shoulder.

"Just go already!"

"I am can't you see! You had no trouble before!"

He let out an angry sigh before turning back to the mat, only to find another disturbance there.

"I can really feel the chemistry between the two of you," Naruto said with a sly grin of his face.

Sasuke's frown increased, "Delusional, idiot," he muttered.

"C'mon now," Naruto began, "I know you just want Sakura-chan to look at you."

Sasuke plopped onto his mat, his eyes gazing at the starry night before them, "And why on earth would I want that?"

"Because I know," he said smugly, "I have a knack for seeing these things."

Sasuke's looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye, "Really now? So you knew that Hinata always had a thing for you?"

Naruto stiffened. Even Sasuke, memory whipped Sasuke, was able to tell after one encounter with the Hyuuga that she was literally fainting over his best friend. "That's different! We're together now so that still means something."

"Whatever you say," Sasuke's eyes began to close.

"Besides, I'm sure there's a part of you that misses the old Sakura-chan from before."

This happened to get the teen's attention, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Oh right!" he laughed, "I just thought that after that first encounter you would've figured out that,"

"She used to like me," Sasuke finished.

"Pft, like isn't the word. She was head over heels in love with you." He sighed, "I hated you for getting all of her attention back then. Anyway, yeah, she loved you like, damn I can't even think of something for that."

"Back up a bit, Dobe," Sasuke began, "How can she possibly like me, or love me, if she can't even stand me?"

Naruto shrugged, "The way I see it she doesn't want to fall again, you," he hesitated, "You made her suffer a lot."

Sasuke laid there in silence. Going back to all the information he obtained since he arrived at the village; he was a killer, a wanted criminal, a perfectionist, he most likely left the village to begin with, and now that his psycho medic teammate used to love him?

"What did I do to her?"

Naruto stiffened. Could he afford to tell him this much? There was something in the blonde's head that told him that Sasuke already knew or had concluded that he indeed left the village. His memories were gone but his intelligence stayed… _That doesn't seem fair at all. _

"You left," he said plainly.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, letting the statement sink in as well as listening to see if Sakura wasn't close enough to listen.

"So you're not denying it anymore."

He heard the blonde shrug against the mat, "Why not, all I'm saying is that you left, the hell I'm telling you why."

Deciding that it wasn't important right now Sasuke continued, "What does that have to do with Sakura?"

Naruto inhaled, "Well I don't really know, I wasn't there… but she was the last person you saw before leaving."

"So she and I had something?"

"Nope, well, kinda. It was more onesided. But yeah, she woke up on the bench crying all over again," he said grimly, remembering the sight of a Sakura crying back then.

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. How was he _supposed_ to respond, the idiot was implying that he knocked Sakura out before leaving… and probably while she was crying.

How on earth was he supposed to make amends to that?

"I know you can win her over," Naruto continued, "It'll just take some more time."

A frown made its way to Sasuke face as he stared above at the dark sky. _There was only so much time a person can have._

.

.

.

"Any luck?" Tsunade asked to her Team of Decoders. Its only been a few hours but she was growing impatient rather quickly.

"Please Lady Tsunade," her more timid member spoke, "Be patient, this isn't the easiest code to unlock."

The Hokage sighed, she knew she couldn't pressure them; breathing down their necks wasn't going make the situation any better. Her eyes shifted to Shikamaru, he was working with clear resent in his facial features. She knew that he wouldn't let his willingness to work interferr with his work quality. His eyes continually scanning the scroll.

The Uchiha knew well how to keep a secret. With Sasuke's memory being erased it was possible that this scroll would never be solved and he would ever remember of the memories and moments that team 7 held dear to them.

Tsunade grudgingly resisted the urge to ask again, biting down hard on her thumbnail.

Kakashi had left hours ago on his own mission so it was her and the team with the occasional drop ins from Shizune.

She had been clear; no one else who was related to this case was going to be allowed to leave this room for even a minute until they had ceased the information they were looking for.

Shikamaru was getting frustrated. He didn't know if Lady Tsunade had figured it out yet but since he laid eyes on this scroll any self righteous notion for rejection this mission went out the window. The contents on this scroll, to the untrained eye would look like plain random words put together in a column, he hadn't even noticed the hint of a pattern in this, it was infuriating him to new extents. He knew the Uchiha were a clan of intelligent people but seriously…

Some words were misspelled, nothing was adding together, taking the misplaced symbols proved no good, it was the first thing he tried. Reading diagonally proved useless as well. There had to be something.

Despite his angering mind he had to note that in the back of all the cursing his mind was exploding out, he was more excited to find something that angered him this much. All his games of Shogi with Asuma, even his father couldn't compare to the mental strain he was enduring right now.

This was a new challenge for his over excelling mind. He _had_ to solve it, he won't let it beast him.

.

.

.

The fire in the clearing had been put out for a while now, the blonde idiot was snoring away on his mat and Sasuke was taking even breaths in his light sleep. He wasn't really fully asleep. He was waiting for Sakura to return from her shift, a little rustle in the leaves instantly woke him up.

The idiot's snores weren't helping one bit.

He laid on his side facing the direction where Sakura had left them. He silently wondered if she was in trouble, instantly laughing at that possibility. _I'd be more worried about her attackers than her._

His mind wandered again, exploring the thought of the progress Kakashi might be making, or if he decided to get help from the village instead. He let his eyes droop shut. He wasn't tired but God, it was more peaceful like this.

As his eyes remained closed, he felt Sakura's chakra approach the small clearing. He wanted to sit up, but something told him to stay put for now. Just how would the girl that used to love him try to wake him up now?

He heard her steps grow closer he let his breathes remain even, she was standing over him now. He didn't know why but he could almost swear that she was crouching over him. He felt a warm finger trail along the string of his chain, and finally when he felt her lift the pendant off his body that he decided to open his eyes. Coming face to hair with pink as her eyes glared at the small circle.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a bit surprised at how groggy he actually sounded.

Sakura immediately straightened her stance, her face revealing a bit of pink on her cheeks. He sat up cross legged trying his best to look as innocent as possible.

"Its your shift," she said stiffly.

He nodded, slightly amused by her reaction. He put on his nin sandals, grabbed hold of his pack and headed out. He looked at her again and stood there.

She had this perplexed look on her face, she clearly wanted to say something.

"Just say it already," he murmured.

She hesitated slightly, only when he took a step forward did she speak, "She must be special to you huh?"

He turned back, his eyes transparent with confusion, "What?"

"You don't have to hide it," She tired her best to force a smile, "You never accepted gifts before, I know you still haven't regained your memories but accepting a gift from a girl is a big step for you."

Sasuke's face squeezed further into confusion, his eyes now falling on the hollow, silver circle pendant that now hung exposed around his neck. "This?" his voice heighted as he said this. He was completely lost right now.

"Exactly," She was still holding that sad excuse for a smile, "You don't have to hide-"

"This isn't from a girl," he tried hard to contain his stubborn pitch.

She was startled by his interruption, "No, no, you don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed, I mean you're more human right now so-"

"No, listen to me," he said slowly, "I'm not seeing anyone, no girl gave me this, I have received offers to take gifts from girls all of which I refuse, _this_," he held up the chain, slightly becoming aware of how close he had gotten to her, "Was a gift from the old man who's shop is underneath my apartment, for luck."

Sakura didn't know how to respond, he had gotten too close to her, part of her wanted to shove him away, regaining her personal space; the other wanted to see how long she could stay this close to him. But one thing did register in her clouded mind; the necklace wasn't from anyone of his re-awakened fan girls, he hadn't accepted any one of them yet. She had to suppress a sigh of relief

After a few more seconds he finally to a half-step back, "Does that clear all this up?"

Not finding her voice quick enough she simply nodded.

As he walked passed her, he debated over lightly teasing her. He wasn't stupid; part of him knew that there was a part of _her_ that still kind of liked him. But remembering how he was told how it all ended when they were still kids, he suppressed it.

.

.

.

Sakura watched Sasuke jump into the trees. As soon as the light rustling of leaves got farther and farther and soon became nothing, she jumped onto her mat. The little pillow she brought for herself was now being used as a muzzle as she tried her best to conceal her squeals. She'd punish herself later for being this happy, but she couldn't help it. At last she can finally relax, as much as she could during a mission.

Feeling her squealing dwindle down, she finally took her flushed face away from her pillow, only to be meet with bright blue mocking eyes.

"Having fun there, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. How could she not notice that his loud obnoxious snores had ceased. "For how long were you awake?"

"Long enough," that fox like grin didn't bother to leave his face, "So was our little Sakura-chan possibly a little jealous?"

She let out a shaky scoff, "Jealous of what? You probably heard him there's no one."

"So if there was someone you would be jealous?"

She stiffened, "How should I know?"

Naruto sat up then, turning himself to face Sakura's mat. "I would say yes, why are you denying it so much?"

She sat up as well, clutching her pillow close to her chest, "I don't want to fall again Naruto. It hurt once I don't want to have to feel that pain again."

Naruto's eyes soften, it hurt him as well, seeing her so broken for so long. But… "He's not the same Sakura." He said quietly, "Sure he's still Sasuke-teme in some part but that was unavoidable, but… he seems more human don't you think?" he let a gentle smile graze his face.

She let her lips lift a little, "I guess, it still doesn't change everything he did."

"He's been back for a while now don't you think you should give him a chance?"

Sakura shook her head, "What do you mean, I am giving him a chance –"

"A real chance," he interrupted, "Not one where you have to _act_ like buddies."

"I,"

"Just try," he resettled onto his mat, "He could surprise you."

.

.

.

**I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. My reason for taking so long is simple, I lost my flashdrive… [this thing is my life, I'm not even kidding, everything I do online is on this] I was devastated, but luckily I found it deep inside my sofa… I could explain what happened but I'm trying to speedily finish the rest of my chapter updates. A whole freaking summer that was supposed to be dedicated to updating my stories and digital art learning wasted cause of me losing my flashdrive… Sigh. So for now this is all I can give you guys. **

**-Ira**


End file.
